Confessions of a Runaway: Dear Agony
by Dravvin Rayne
Summary: Rated T - All Human.  Sequel to "Confessions of a Runaway".   When breaking news hits that there was an escaped prisoner, Edward fears it is his father coming back to finish what he didn't get to start before - killing him.
1. I

**_Sequel to "Confessions of a Runaway"_**

**Intro: **_Edward Masen was a slave boy to his parents. Living through hell for years, at the age of 17, he decides enough is enough and after being beaten for the last time, he ran away. Little did he come to know was a nice doctor in the small town of Forks, Washington, Carlisle Cullen took him into his home with his loving wife, Esme and his two adopted sons they've had since infants, Emmett and Jasper. Slowly, Edward saw ways in a new light, regarding his past, he loved the Cullens and wanted so badly to become one. When a night where he was home alone did his parents come back to take him back home. Nearly almost dying, the Cullens got Edward back and made the final arrangements for them to be his legal guardians. Now a year later, he returns to Forks High without his brothers, where his classmates finally show their true colors and make him a target for bullying. However, becoming semi-pals with the new kid, Jacob Black, he felt a bit protected for Jacob always had his back. When breaking news hits that there was an escaped prisoner, Edward fears it is his father coming back to finish what he didn't get to start before - killing him._

**_

* * *

_**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Twilight Saga - all rights go to Stephenie**_

_**COPYRIGHT: I DO own the story's line and plot**_

* * *

**Song Lyrics used: Simple Plan "Worst Day Ever"

* * *

****I**

_6 a.m.  
The clock is ringing  
I need to spend an hour snoozing  
'Cuz I don't think I'm going to make it_

The sun's light warmed my face, but I refused to open my eyes. I was by far too comfortable in my bed. In an attempt to get more sleep, I buried my face in my pillow and threw the blankets over my head. A soft knock was heard before I heard it creak open. "Edward, sweetie, time to wake up," Esme's loving voice was heard, but I groaned in protest. "Sleep…" my voice was muffled by the pillow, but Esme heard my complaint, for she giggled. "Okay then…Emmett, Jasper, Edward doesn't want to get up!" She called, her voice echoing in my room, but what made my eyes pop was the thundering sounds of my brothers' feet before I heard them at the same time say "wake up!" And there they jumped on my bed, sending me a good few feet off my bed and smacking back down.

I laughed when they tickled me. Being gang-tickled wasn't fair for me, but I finally surrendered. "Okay! Okay, okay, I'm up!" I chuckled out and the tickle fest ended. Opening my eyes finally, I saw my brothers smiling widely at me. "C'mon Eddie-Boy, time for school," I groaned. Now I remembered why I dreaded today. It was the first day I'd be in Forks High School without them. Jasper graduated and was taking college courses, as for Emmett…well, he flunked out, but Carlisle's been helping him study to get his GED. Sure I had Eric and them to keep me company, but I guess I felt odd without my brothers there with me. Could be because I feel the safest with them and Esme and Carlisle, but I thanked my dreadful past for that.

Thinking of it, it seems like ancient history now. Never would I ever wish for anyone to go through what I went through, unfortunately most commit suicide, I on the other hand was lucky. I found the Cullens, my _real_ family. How I loved each and every one of them. Of course I grew a loving relation to Emmett and Jasper's girlfriends as well. Rosalie Lillian Hale and Alice Brandon were very sweet, luckily they were in my grade, and they've taken a role in my life as my older sisters. Funny it is, but considering my birthday is in June and Alice's is in November and Rosalie's is in May, they've told me in a bluntly way I'm their little brother as well after a month of knowing me.

Deciding on simple dark jeans and a grey sweater with a black vest, I changed and brushed my teeth in the huge bathroom on the top floor. My reflection stared at me when I rolled my sleeves up and splashed warm water on my face to awake me more. Each day, I would stare at my reflection and see so much of my real mother, Elizabeth. I shared her hair type and color and her green eyes. But I suddenly shuddered when the image of my brooding and abusive father flashed in my mind. I looked so much like him, and I hated it with a strong passion. My mother I wouldn't mind, but my father…that's a different story. It's been over a year and I still have some permanent scars from past abuse, my skin was still shallow, but I concluded that that was due to living in a cloudy place, Forks, Washington. To keep up with timing, I ran my fingers through the tousled bronze mess of hair instead of messing with a brush or comb – be messy either or.

After I searched for my school bag and converses, I walked down the stairs just as the doorbell rung. I arched a brow, but went and answered it only to be embraced by a tiny pixie with black spiky hair. "Edward! Good morning!" Alice chirped. I hugged her back and smiled at her, she had a wide smile and allowed herself in. "Ready for school? I'm not! Jasper won't be there anymore and like I've been complaining all summer, I'll be stuck with losers! Not you, of course, oh, and don't think because your brothers aren't there that you'll be sitting away from me at lunch." I found it too early to register anything in her usual babble sprees, but she squealed once she saw Jasper and ran over to him. About to close the front door, I heard someone else. "Hey, Blondie coming in little bro," Rosalie appeared in her usual preppy clothes and long corn silk wavy blond hair. Her blue eyes popped out from her pale complexion. Outstretching her arms, she smirked. "No good morning hug?" With a laugh, I hugged her, she was a few inches short than me, but with her heels on, she was a few inches _taller_. After ruffling my hair, like usual, she allowed herself in and I finally closed the front door. Esme came into the main room and smiled lovingly. "You girls are just in time for breakfast. Care to join?"

"Breakfast..? I'm starved!" Alice piped up; you wouldn't have expected someone so small and petite like herself to say that.

Rosalie went up to the second floor to the kitchen where she found Emmett stuffing waffles in his mouth. "Someone's a little piggy, huh?" She joked and kissed his cheek before taking a seat next to him. I took my usual seat next to Carlisle and Alice pushed Jasper to the next seat over and sat next to me. Out of the two, I'd have to say I was closer to Alice, though I was close to Rosalie as well, but there was something about Alice that I adored. Might be her hyperactive attitude, I wouldn't know.

As much as I wished for more time to procrastinate…it was time to leave for school. Alice kissed Jasper goodbye as Rosalie did the same with Emmett before each one yanked one of my wrists to drag me to Rosalie's red BMW. I overheard my family wish me luck before Alice practically pushed me in the back seat of the car. "Buckle up, baby bro." Rosalie command and I did so reluctantly. Alice hopped in the passenger's side and turned the radio on as Rosalie drove out onto the highway. "Aw, Edward, I know you're nervous being there without your brothers, but we're here for you." I looked up from my book I had opened to read and to the rearview mirror, where Rosalie's eyes where on me and shifting from me to the road. Alice turned in her seat and smiled warmly at me. "If anyone messes with you, we'll take care of them." I laughed. "I know, it's just it feels like I'm out of my comfort grounds now…" my voice trailed off. The last time I was away from my brothers or Carlisle and Esme, I was taken by my parents, mainly my father, but that was before he got life in prison. Even still, that man scares me. Most would have nightmares of a masked killer or something, but my main fear was him. The girls had no idea of what my past was like, when they came into the picture everything was finally calmed down, and we kept it that way, but now for some reason I'm beginning to feel it creeping back up on me. I honestly felt it was just the simple fact that even though Alice was in most of my classes and Rosalie was in a few, I was out on my own for the first time since I first ran away.

My mind was in a daze, I didn't even realize I was doodling in my notebook until Alice asked what the picture was. When I finally looked, I saw it was my father's face glaring at me with brooding eyes. I shivered at just the sight and immediately flipped the page. Alice looked at me with an arched brow and confused jades. "Why were you getting bent out of –"

"A movie I saw…"

"A movie," her tone of voice wasn't all convinced, but I kept it at that. With a fast nod I whispered to her, "some old movie that was on cable last night. I don't remember the name."

By 5th period, I found out that Mike and Eric and Tyler were no longer attending Forks. Come to find out, Tyler dropped out, Eric moved to Ohio, and Mike moved to Seattle. Angela remembered me, but I was never close to her, and Jessica of course remembered me, but we weren't on good terms since she lied about how vicious my brothers were. Shocking enough a student on the Indian reservation had been enrolled into Forks High. I met him in 2nd period, but I forgot his name, but he seemed rather nice. I took a seat in the back of the history room and Rosalie came walking in searching for me. Once she did she happily skipped over to the next seat. "How's your first day, honey?" She asked simply, but I shrugged. "Alright, I guess…"

"I know, I heard about Mike, Eric, and Tyler too, but ya' still got Al and me." I nodded. "That's a good thing, at least I have someone." Rosalie smiled at me, but I saw the new student come walking in. He was rather built for a teenager, but whatever. His dark eyes looked over the classroom and he walked over to take a seat on the other side of me. I kept my eyes on my desk, afraid to make contact with him, but he spoke in a rough voice. "So you're Edward Cullen, right? I noticed you were in my Biology class." Deciding to finally look at him, I nodded. "I'm afraid I don't remember your name." He smiled at me, "It's Jacob, but most peeps call me Jake."

"Jacob Black, what are you doing in Forks High?" Jacob smiled at finally realizing Rosalie. "What's up Blondie? And yeah I know, but Pops wanted me enrolled here, said something about the kids down at La Push were bad news for me."

"You two know each other?"

Rosalie nodded, "Jake and me go way back, Edward."

"Not really, you just finally moved down from Seattle to here, our parents are just tight." Rosalie laughed, "True that, and damn you got some muscles now."

"All in a good work out, heard chicks love a guy with arms." Compared to my arms, they were toothpicks. Jacob got out of the seat he was in and sat on the other side of Rosalie as they chatted away. With a shake of my head, I pulled out my book and began reading.

By lunch hour Alice towed me to a table and Rosalie came with Jacob, both of them still chatting up a storm. Alice placed all her attention on me and went into another babble spree about the kids she hated were in her classes and what teachers she didn't like while I munched on an apple. "And so fourth that is why I detest Bio!" She stopped her animation and decided to focus on eating. My mind tried to remind me on what I basically did all morning, but I couldn't remember anything, so my mind was drawing frustrating blanks. "There's the kid." I heard someone whisper and I turned to see Lauren Mallory pointing at me while talking to another blond girl. Once they noticed my gaze, they left abruptly, but it left me curious. "Be right back," I spoke before dismissing myself to head over to where Lauren and the girl took their seats at. The eyes of their group looked up at me and I immediately felt nervous. My skills as a people person weren't that good, but I tapped Lauren's shoulder and she turned to face me. "What do you want?"

"Um…" my voice went missing, and I felt like an idiot being stared at, but I sighed and mustered my voice back out, "what were you saying about me?"

"Right, like I'd talk about a foster boy." Foster boy? I arched a brow, "then why did you point at me and said 'There's the kid' if you weren't—"

"Edward, you're cute, but I was just telling Amanda how you were thrown away by your real parents and the Cullens adopted you just last year."

"But…but they didn't throw me away, I –"

"Stop humiliating yourself and go run along now."

She flicked her wrist and turned to face her crowd again. I stayed there for a few moments as a statue before I dragged my feet back to my table. Jacob, Rosalie, and Alice all were waiting for me when I came back. "Yo man, forget about her, she just needs to get laid." Jacob said, but I shook my head and retook my seat. I heard laughing from their table and looked up to see them all staring at me smugly. My eyes dropped down and I placed my head in my folded arms on the table. All I wanted to do was to just go back home.

The final bell rung and I gathered my things in my bag and made my way to Rosalie's car. It was in sight, but I felt a push and lost my footing. I went into a muddy puddle and people around me started laughing. When my brothers were around, I never got picked on like this. I'm guessing they think they can now since I'm on my own. A guy pulled me up by my elbow and took my bag away from me. "Give it back!" I tried reaching it, but he tossed it to another person and then another. "Give it back!" I tried again only this time I punched the guy and that's when his gang threw me to the ground and started to kick me. One guy grabbed my hair and face planted my face in the muddy puddle while another riffled through my bag. "Hey, you punks leave him be!" Jacob called out. The one having a hold of my hair released me and I looked up to see Jacob's dark eyes brooding and him throwing a few punches at the one having my bag. Like a snake about to attack, he yanked my bag out of the guy's hands. "Why don't you prissy-asses pick on someone that's actually going to give a fight back?" The gang slowly back away from Jacob's intimidating stance, but he didn't care about them, he focused more on me. His eyes soften right when we made contact and he outstretched a russet hand to me. I took it and he helped me up. "You okay, Edward?" I nodded, "fine…"

"Well, c'mon let's get you in Blondie's car." He gave me my bag and followed me to Rosalie's car, that's when I finally saw her and Alice coming out of building four. "Why do they pick on you, man?" With a shrug, I respond with the obvious, "I'm not a fighter, really, and my brothers aren't here anymore, so free range, I guess." He shook his head, "still not right."

"Thank you for helping me." Jacob smiled, "anything for a buddy." He lightly punched my shoulder and said his goodbyes to the girls before retreating to his motorcycle. The girls were oblivious to what just happened, which was a good thing. I bet they assumed I was wet from the rain picking up.

* * *

**Well that's chapter one, I decided to not make you all wait too long, but you know how it works. Review to me requesting more and I'll make updates. Also, feel free to tell me your opinions and such on each chapter!  
**


	2. II

Thanks for the review TheRandomOneStaringAtYou. Yeah, I felt having Bella in it would not fit either, thanks for giving me your opinion on it. I had to have Rose, Alice, and Jacob in it! I love them too (like I said, I'm not a huge Bella fan).

* * *

**Song Lyrics Used: Simple Plan "Worst Day Ever"

* * *

****II**

_Yesterday was the worst day ever  
And tomorrow won't be better  
It's history repeating (on and on)_

When I said my goodbyes to Alice and Rosalie, I got out of the car and jogged up the front stairs, however, I slipped on the wood and hit my shins and fell onto the porch. With a groan, I got up slowly as the pain in my shins protested my moving and I grabbed my now soaked bag, which had land in yet another puddle. The front door opened along with a gasp, my head turned before Esme embraced me. "Oh, sweetie, are you alright?" She helped me up and took my bag, but I nodded. "Fine Mom, just slipped was all."

"That or you tripped over your shoelace."

I looked down to see in fact one of my shoelaces was untied, but I shook my head and walked (well kind of limped) in the house with Esme. "Wait right here, Edward." Before I could say anything, she raced up the stairs, so I remained my stance dripping in front of the door. She came back down with a wad of clothes in her arm. With a smile she ordered for me to take my shoes, and everything else off but my underwear. A little embarrassed, because this would most likely be the first time since I've been here that Esme saw me in nothing but underwear, but I'm sure she's seen worse with Em and Jazz. She handed me the dry clothes and took my wet ones in the laundry room under the stairs' closet. You wouldn't think there'd be room for a washer and dryer, but there was.

Slipping my black sweats and white T-shirt, Carlisle entered the front door, nearly hitting me, but I luckily finished dressing and got out of the way. I turned to greet him and he smiled kindly at me. "How was school, sport?" My smile faded. "Fine," I said simply. His blue eyes showed no sign of being bought by just that. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…well, Mike, Eric, and Tyler are no longer there." Carlisle bought that as my down mood at the mentioning of school. "Well, at least Alice and Rosalie are still there, ever thought of trying to make new—"

"Baby Bro!"

I smiled widely and turned to see Emmett charging down the stairs before pulling me in one of his bone crushing hugs. "Gosh, I missed you so much! Jazzy's a kill, man, he won't play video games!" I laughed. "Edward, have any homework?"

"_Phff_, Mom it's the first day of school! We never get homework first day."

"Um…" I hated to kill Emmett's mood, but he knew what was going on and whined. "Dude, for real, you must have Mr. Scripter that dude _always_ gives math homework!" Matching his whine with a groan, I nodded. "He's not that nice." I admitted. Emmett smirked, "well, I was great in math, so I'll help ya', it was the other subjects I tanked on." As much as I would have accepted his offer, I honestly for some reason wanted to be alone. "Thanks Em, but it's not that complex, I'll manage."

"Fine but afterwards you me, video games!"

"You're on."

Emmett retreated to the game room while I dragged my feet up the stairs with my wet bag that Mom dropped down before retreating to get me clothes. Jasper's room was the first door on the second floor, so I went over to it, but decided to not enter when I heard he was on the phone. I sighed and continued to my room on the third floor. Locking my door, I plunged on my bed with the bag rolling and hitting the carpet with a _thud_. The sound of the rain coming harder on my window was the only sound I heard along with my own breathing. I didn't feel like doing any work, so I just laid there staring at my gray ceiling. About a few minutes went until I sat up and realized my room was darker, must have been more than just a few minutes, amazing how time flies.

Staring out of my full wall that was a window, I saw the dark trees sway from side to side and droplet of rain hitting the glass. I knew what was happening; I was dreading tomorrow more than ever. Am I going to be bullied now in school? I wished I could be home schooled once more, I didn't mind going public with my brothers with me, but now I'm in the battlefield all alone. I felt weak and immediately told myself I was just being ridiculous.

A soft knock was heard at my door and I went over to open it to see Jasper. "Hey lil' bro, didn't get a chance to talk to you when you got home." He smiled, but then frowned a bit, "uh…why are you in the dark?"

"I was…" my voice trailed off and I said something different then what I was going to say. "Um, can we talk for a second?"

"Yeah sure," he allowed himself in and closed the door behind him. I turned my lights on with the flip of my switch. Jasper followed me to my bed and he sat on the foot. "School didn't go so well?" I chuckled without humor, looking at my fidgeting hands in my lap. "How'd you know?"

"Just of how you're acting, what happened?" I sighed and looked at him; his brown eyes were full of concern. "Well…Mike and them aren't there anymore, so that sucks. As for the _other_ part…" I stopped myself, but Jasper knew already. "People are messing with you." It wasn't a question, he knew. "Said I'm a foster child and the reason why you guys took me in was because my parents threw me away. When I was coming out of building five and going to Rosalie's car some guys decided to push me. I fell in a puddle, and then they pulled me up only to yank my bag away from me. They started tossing it to other people when I was trying to get it back and I threw a fist at one and before I knew I was back on the ground being kicked and having my head more or less dunked in a muddy puddle." I checked to make sure Jasper was okay, his eyes were hard, but I finished it. "But the new kid, Jacob Black, he made them stop and made sure I got in Rosalie's car fine, but maybe I'm just being stupid, maybe they won't mess with me anymore."

"Listen to me, if these losers continue picking or messing with you, you are to tell me and Em and I will personally escort you to and from school and if it helps, follow you to your buildings." I shook my head, but Jasper shook his back at me with hard eyes. "You've been through enough, no more agony, no more shit at all. You're not a fighter, we know, you don't like hurting anyone, we know. Now let us do our job as brothers and look out for our little one." I wanted to argue, but I knew it would be effortless, so I just nodded. Jasper hugged me tight, "I'll be damned to let someone be cruel to you again. I failed you once and I'm _not_ doing that again."

The night went on, I had dinner with them and played some video games with Emmett before I found myself snuggled in my bed staring at my wall, igniting bright white when lightening flashed, out in the dark downpour. Of all nights, I couldn't find the will to sleep tonight. I knew it had nothing to do with the downpour; I've slept peacefully before and even in worst conditions than tonight. With a deep sigh, I turned on my side, back facing the wall and my sound system in view.

How long have I been lying in this bed awake? Seemed like hours. It did take me by surprise that I heard a soft knock on my door. With my brows knitted in confusion, I heard the door open and footsteps coming my way. I felt my bed sink down on the edge, and only then did I look to see who it was – Esme. A kind smile was on her soft lips, a hand reached over to move my hair back. "I had a feeling you weren't asleep." She said simply. My lips went into a small uneven smile before I shook my head. "Can't," I admitted. "Come on then," before I could ask why, she got to her feet and waited for me to leave my bed. I did so and she took my hand before leading me to the stairs and into the kitchen. She placed me in a chair at the table and went for the refrigerator. I watched with an arched brow, I had no idea what she was doing. "Can I ask what you're doing, Mom?" She giggled. "Well when your brothers couldn't sleep, I would always make them a cup of warm milk; it always put them to sleep, so I'm seeing if it'll have the same effect on you." I smiled a bit bigger. I may not find a liking to milk, but I suppose anything is worth trying to get me to sleep.

She carefully placed a coffee cup on the table for me and took a seat right next to me. My eyes wondered to the warm milk she had lay for me. After hearing a small giggle from her I looked up at her. "What?" I asked with a smile. She shook her head simply with a loving one. "I just find it cute how in so many ways you're still a little kid." I chuckled without humor, "is that a bad thing?"

"Absolutely not," I nodded my head, "good then."

My eyes went back to the coffee cup. Carefully I took it, using extreme care to not have the hot cup burn my hands and placed it at my lips. I drank some and it warmed the inside of my body. "How was school, really, how was it?" My eyes went to hers, but I kept the cup in my firm hands. With a simple shrug and my eyes shying to the side, I spoke, "great, Ali and Rose aren't in some of my classes, but for the most part it's really great." I looked back at her, hoping she bought it, but she knew there was more bothering me. "If that is true, why do I feel like you're _dreading_ something?"

Never had I ever figured out why she always _knew_ when something was wrong with me. She said its motherly instincts, but I heard you only had those with birth-children, not adopted ones. I sighed. "Nothing…"

"Edward –"

"Please, Mom. For once…for once just drop the subject."

The rest of the time in the kitchen was awkward. I was happy to have finished my cup. Truthfully it was working; suddenly I was feeling drowsy after a few minutes lying in bed. Mom of course agreed to drop the subject reluctantly, but I felt bad for keeping her in the dark. Jasper was the only one that knows and he was pretty pissed. God knows what would have gone down if something worse happened to me, but I was hoping nothing dreadful would. My eyes glanced at the digital clock on my sound system stand, reading it was fifteen pass midnight, with a big yawn escaping my mouth, I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Review for update, please (:**


	3. III

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**TheRandomOneStaringAtYou:** I figured people would like the little Edward and Jasper scene I placed, and I agree completely. I'm basically making Edward to where he's a little kid inside a seventeen-year-old's body. Adding Bella into it wouldn't have meshed well, which is why I am not adding her, though the other main for this story is Jacob. You'll see why he's a main with Edward. (:

**Tears On The Inside:** Thanks, it's good to be back! I know, I hate making Edward suffer through so much, because it hurts me just writing it and picturing it in my head, but I suppose getting a reaction like that is great for a story. I mainly make stories that doesn't have Bella either in it all that much or in it at all. May sound bad, but I am honestly not a huge fan of hers, she irritated me in the books a lot. But Edward and Jacob and the rest of them, I'm fan of, but more an Edward fan (:

**Anne Onymous: **I am so glad you're enjoying this story! I enjoy writing them for your enjoyments. (:

* * *

**Song Lyrics Used: Barlow Girl "Here's My Life"

* * *

****III**

_Once again I said my goodbyes  
To those who I love most  
My heart feels that familiar pain  
As I long for home  
'Cause this road is hard  
When I feel so far_

Come morning, I found myself thinking of playing sick, but as soon as I realized how foolish that was I got dressed and ready before coming down the stairs. Rosalie and Alice were already here using up the time they had with Jasper and Emmett before we had to go. As for me, I got a wary look from both Carlisle and Esme. Feeling a little awkward, I took my leave announcing I'll be waiting out in the car.

My hand was on the door knob when someone grabbed my shoulder gently. I let out a sigh, "yes Dad?" I knew it was him due to his firm grip. I turned around and sure enough I saw him looking down at me with knitted brows. "What's wrong?" Before I could answer he spoke once more, "I can tell when you lie, so don't even attempt." Another sigh escaped my mouth and my shoulders slouched. "Just people at school," my eyes dropped to the floorboards, afraid to make eye contact. "Who exactly?"

I shrugged, "everyone other than Rose, Ali, and Jacob." He was about to speak once more, but luckily the girls came. Knowing I was safe for now, I eagerly followed them out to the car, but once we were in the lot, I was longing for home yet again.

First class I had with Alice, when we took our seats the teacher started class. About a few minutes into the session, I was elbowed gently in the arm. Looking, I saw some girl having a piece of paper in her hand outstretching it to me. She pointed to Lauren and her boyfriend with a finger addressing it's from them. I nodded thanks after taking it, but I didn't want to open it near Alice. When the bell rung, she awaited for me, but I told her to go on, which she did. That's when I opened the note:

_Foster boy is gonna get it come 4__th__ period bell._

That was all it said, but it was enough to send shivers down my spine.

By the ending of third period, I was panicking. Jacob noticed before taking his leave and looked at me like how one of my brothers would. "Something bugging you, kid?" I looked up at him. "No…"

"Bull, what's wrong?" Unaware where my voice had gone, I reached in my jeans pocket and handed over the note. He read it and his eyes became fierce. "What's your next class, Edward?"

"Math –"

"Let's go then."

"Uh, 'Let's'…?" Jacob nodded. "Someone's gotta look out for you since your brothers aren't around. Hell may as well be me." I shook my head. I didn't like pulling Jacob into this at all. "I'll manage, don't worry." He didn't like the sound of that one bit. His expression was hard. "Edward, these punks aren't going to leave you alone, and trust me, once someone is target for bullying, it gets worse each step."

"I'll be fine." Jacob shook his head again, "not taking a chance." As if it was an ending discussion, he pointed to the door and I sighed before obeying his gesture and going to my next class with him right behind me. Once I was at the door he took his leave and I went inside. Unfortunately the classroom was empty. I knew I wasn't early. I check the clock, and I saw I would have been late, but that's when I saw the message on the blackboard stating class was in the library. I sighed and went on my way to the library. With my hood pulled over my head to protect my hair and face from the downpour, I jogged, but suddenly began _running _once I heard someone saying "It's Cullen."

Paranoia was making me freak out. I recognized the voice, and I was petrified to even turn around to confirm my suspicion on it being Kyle. Kyle was Lauren's boyfriend, last I checked and he was also the one whose gang picked on me yesterday. A strong hand gripped my shoulder painfully and jerked me backwards. Nearly loosing my balance, I was slammed into the side building frontward. My mouth opened and let out a yowl of pain hitting the side of my face. My bag was ripped from me and I was spun around to face another hooded person with dark eyes and pale skin. My eyes widened at how much from the shadow his hood portrayed over his face he looked like my father. Other hooded figures appeared at the guy's shoulders and he let out a chuckle – a dark one. "Aw, guys look at how scared he looks." Laughter was followed, but I tried pushing the guy away from me, but that made him mad and he grabbed my wrists before twisting them slightly. I bit my lower lip to hide the agonizing yowl I desperately wanted to let out. "Let's take him for a spin, boys."

Spin? I didn't want to know what that meant, but before I could register anything, I was thrown over the guy's shoulder and I tried to get free. "Let me go!" I said trying to sound brave, but all I got was laughter. "Don't worry foster boy, you'll enjoy it."

"Let me go!"

"Someone shut the kid up before his body guard, Black comes from hearing him." A hand gripped my jaw and pulled me to look at Kyle with a grim expression. "Shut the fuck up and we won't hurt you." A little too late for them hurting me, my face's right side still was stinging as was my wrists, but I went silent and limp.

By the time I was back on my feet, I was in a building, but it was the boy's bathroom. The one who held me captive, which I forget his name, yanked my hood down and threw me into a stall. I stumbled and tried to stay on my feet, but he grabbed my collar from the back and made me go to my knees. Before I could even muster a word my head was in the toilet and someone was flushing it. I tried to pull up for air, but I couldn't. I did hear another roar of laughter in a way. The water was clogging my ears to hear all that great. My arms tried to grab something, but they failed miserably.

Another voice was heard in the distance, only it said my name, and then it went to strange noises I couldn't decipher. My collar was released and I pulled my head out of the toilet gasping and coughing. I nearly jumped when a hand cupped my shoulder, "Edward, you okay?" I turned my head and saw Jacob with concern-filled eyes. I put a fist over my mouth and coughed before nodding at him. Jacob went out of view and I turned to see him pounding the guys with his fists. Most were already gone, but Kyle was still there and Jacob grabbed him and threw him out the door. He went back to me and held a hand out for me to grab. Once I did he helped me up. "I swear, these punks are really irritating me, giving you swirlies, now?"

"Swirlies?"

"That's what you call what they just did to you. Don't worry, Alan is paying the price." To answer my question I was about to ask, I saw a guy stumble out of a stall next to the one I was in with drenched hair and water droplets dripping down his face and nose, he looked at Jacob and ran out of the bathroom in fear. Jacob faced me again and handed me my bag. I took it and smiled gently at him. "Thanks,"

"Edward, why don't you fight back?" My eyes dropped to the ground and smile faded. "It's more of my past of why I don't."

"And your past was…?"

"Rather not talk about it, let's just say I'm the newest edition to the Cullens as of a year ago." I looked back up and he nodded. "Alright, I understand, I think I should take you to the Nurse's station. Your cheekbone looks bad, bro." I shook my head. "I'm fine, really." He arched a brow, "why don't we skip the rest of your classes, huh? I won't be able to protect you throughout the day, but I will when I can."

"How'd you even know about this?"

"I was going to my building and I heard you, so I followed and thank God I did, I wouldn't put it past them the have drowned you."

"Please, please don't tell Alice or Rose."

Jacob shook his head, "they're your sisters practically, they need to know –"

"Please don't." He sighed, "Edward, what do you expect me to do? Those guys aren't gonna stop bullying you."

"I can –"

"No, you can't handle it, nor deal with it. This only proves it."

As much as I loathed admitting it, he was right. I couldn't deal nor anything. I have to begin to defend myself, what type of father will I be to my children if I can't even protect myself? I gazed up at Jacob, "teach me…teach me how to fight." Jacob's eyes widen, "Edward, there's more to it than just throwing –"

"I don't care; I have to learn how to defend myself. Please Jacob, teach me." He sighed, "alright, but when you get home tonight, act like you don't feel good, tomorrow is Friday, just play it sick and Saturday I'll get you and we can begin over at my place."

"Carlisle is a doctor."

"I'm aware, but I'm sure he'll let you stay home, just play it sick. If anything, I'll make something at lunch that works every time to get you to where you're not really faking it, but it's enough to play it off." I sighed, "I take it you've done it before?"

"Hell yeah, I ain't gonna lie, I hate school. The only reason I'm even showing up is for your sake."

"Thanks…" Jacob ruffled my damp hair with a smile, "anything for my buddy."

* * *

**Review for update please :D**


	4. IV

_Wanted to apologize for the late update. I've been busy with the holidays coming up. To answer something from someone, there's a reason why Jacob is so protective with Edward. It'll be explained next chapter. :)

* * *

_**IV**

_I'm so  
(I'm so)  
I'm so sick  
(I'm so sick)  
I'm so  
(I'm so)  
I'm so sick  
(I'm so sick_

By lunch came around, Jacob and I left his Rabbit he had actually rebuilt himself and joined the girls. I wasn't fond of skipping classes, but Jacob assured me we wouldn't get caught, so far we haven't. Alice and Rosalie however knew I skipped, but didn't go further once Jacob jokingly made the comment he's making me a rebel. "Do you think you can act sick for dear ol' Pops, or ya' need a boost?" I turned to see Jacob smirking at me. Luckily the girls were in their own world with their conversation. Simply, I shrugged. "Depends on what the so called 'boost' is." He chuckled. "Aw, it's not that bad, just something that worked for me all the time. See, the trick is to scarf down your food like a hungry pack of wolves and then chug your drink like you haven't had anything to drink in months on a hot desert." My brow arched, "if that's all I have to do, then why did you make it sound like you were going to make something?"

"Eh, just how I talk, really, but if you do it, sure win in staying home tomorrow, your stomach will be so full it will feel hard as a rock and feel like it'll _explode_. You may barf—hasn't happened to me yet, but I'm bigger than you. You seem to not each a lot."

Looking down at my stomach in a reflex, he was right about that. I was a toothpick compared to Jacob. With a heavy sigh, I began debating if I had the correct acting to play off sick or if I had to literally _be_ sick. Jacob waited patiently for my answer, but handed me my apple with a Cheshire cat gin. Giving in, I took it and began eating it at a fast pace. I don't know how many bites I took before I actually decided to chew my mouthful and swallow, but I don't think I should keep track and just eat like a wolf. "Whoa! Edward, slow down, kid!" I ignored Alice and continued eating. "Aw, he's just been hanging around me too much! It's all cool, Al." Jacob said before laughing, but I saw Alice giving him a grim expression. "He's gonna get sick, you _mutt_." Jacob simply waved his hand. "He'll be fine."

After wolfing down my entire lunch, Jacob handed me my can of coke. My stomach was already hurting. I was growing full half way through my lunch, but he pressed on for me to eat it all, so I basically stuffed myself. "C'mon cowboy, chug,"

"Jake, he doesn't look too good." Rose's voice was sympathetic, but I ended up taking the can and taking a deep breath before chugging. The soda ached my throat and I stopped half way only to run to the bathroom. Jacob came in after me, "hmm, nice job, but are you seriously gonna vomit?" I kept myself down on the floor in one stall while hovering over the bowl. The water's smell going in my mouth with my gasping didn't side my nausea any. "I don't know…God, my stomach…"

"Told ya' it'd work, now all we gotta do is take you to the Nurse's station, call your folks and viola! You're out of school the next day and with me Saturday. That is if you still want me to teach you how to fight." Nodding quickly, I wished I hadn't since it made my stomach even more upset. "I want you to!"

"Alright, well do you think you can hold off until we can get you to Ms. Cope, or are you gonna vomit?" It took me several moments to determine that, but Jacob seemed in no hurry. "Let's just go." I finally said, and slowly got to my feet. Jacob turned around and bent over, I was lost. "Um…what are—?"

"Hop on my back and I'll carry you to the Nurse, it'll add more."

"Jacob, I can walk—"

"Not the point, c'mon kid. Hop on, but not literally, though I wouldn't doubt you'd be paperweight for me." Slowly I wrapped my arms around his neck and he grabbed my thighs, lifting up a bit, and then helping me locked my ankles around his waist. "I'll go slow, I don't need puke in my hair."

"It's not even long, though."

"I still don't wanna have it, dude!" Jacob laughed and went straight up—adjusting a bit before taking his leave. Alice and Rosalie were outside of the bathroom. "Edward, are you okay?"

"Fine…just a bit ill is all." Alice placed her hands on her hips and glared at Jacob. It was funny seeing this tiny five foot pixie glaring at an almost seven foot kid. That was Alice for you, a firecracker. "I told you he'd get sick!"

"Chill, will ya? I already apologized to him for it, now I'm taking him to Ms. Cope—"

"Even so, he wouldn't have gotten sick if—"  
"Ali, calm down," Rosalie was the more rational one, and I could see Alice focusing on calming down. "Sheesh, you're way too protective over him." Alice arched a brow at Jacob, "I freaking love and adore that kid. Of course I'm protective over my baby brother." He nodded simply and left it at that. Spinning on his heels like I was paperweight, he walked into the downpour, of course, I got drenched, but Jacob seemed like the rain didn't bother him in the least bit.

Finally the office building was in sight and he freed one hand to open it. Ms. Cope, the read haired woman behind the desk that took up most of the small room, rushed over to us. "Is Edward alright?" She asked.

"Kid's been vomiting a bit throughout the day. I think you need to call his Mom to get him." She nodded in agreement and ordered for Jacob to set me on the floor and for me to sit in the chair along the wall. I did as I was told, and she ordered Jacob to go back to class. With a gin, he agreed and waved bye to me before leaving the building. My eyes wondered around, trying to avoid the mind green walls. For some reason, they were making me more nauseous. Ms. Cope gave me a cold compressor and ordered for me to lean my head back and keep it on my forehead. I didn't see why, but I did so anyways. "Now, I'm calling your mother to come and get you."

As soon as I saw Esme walk in through the door, I smiled widely. She quickly went to my side. "Oh, honey, don't worry. I'm going to get you home and have you rest." She signed me out and I followed after her. "Where's your bag?" She asked once we were in her vehicle. Suddenly, I remembered it was in Jacob's car. "Oh, I left it in the cafeteria—"

"Well I'll see if the girls will drop it off for you." I leaned back in the seat and she drove off. The car ride was silent, but I had to pull off being sick, so I leaned my head against the cold window and breathed calmly.

* * *

_Review please! :D_


	5. V

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites! Sorry for the long wait, again, with the holidays, I've been busy and with my home schooling needing attention and me getting sick, I was pretty busy. I'm still not feeling too well, but I finally wrote an update, I apologize for the long wait :)

* * *

Perspectives used: Edward and Esme**

**

* * *

Song Lyrics Used: Taking Back Sunday "Liar (It Takes One To Know One)"**

* * *

**V**

_Liar (liar)  
Liar (liar)  
It takes one to know one_ _…_

By the time Carlisle came home, only then was I nervous. I felt confident I fooled Esme, considering once we were in the house she sent me straight to my room and ordered me to stay in bed. Emmett and Jasper couldn't even come in, but that's Esme—Carlisle is a doctor. That's gonna be hard to pull, especially since he _knows_ when I'm lying. Of course, I am not lying technically, I do have a rather upset stomach due to the plan Jacob put together. But the plan is to pull it off to where I won't go to school tomorrow. Oddly enough, the idea of missing school, being away from those guys and with my family sounded pretty great to me.

I pretend I was asleep once I heard Carlisle enter. I heard his footsteps and then felt a warm hand on my forehead and then it gently caressing down my face's side. He let out a sigh before running his fingers through my hair a couple of times before he left my room. I kept the charade up until I heard the door click closed. Opening my eyes, I grabbed the book I was reading from under my pillow and began reading once more while curled up under the covers.

Come around nine at night, Emmett and Jasper walked in. Looking up from my book, I could tell they weren't buying the whole charade—maybe they were and I am just being paranoid. "Got a minute, bro?" I nodded and they sat at the foot of my bed. Emmett for once looked serious; he was the one that spoke first. "What's this Jazz tells me about some punks messing with you at school?" My eyes widened and I looked at Jasper. "You told him? Why?" He arched a brow, "did you think I'd keep it from him? He has a right to know too and we highly doubt you're ill." Emmett nodded. I tried speaking, but they left me at a lost for words. "Is that a bruise on your cheekbone?" Emmett said, pointing at the side of my face that hit the building earlier today. I touched it and winced a bit at the sting. "I ran into something. That's all."

"Bull, those punks did it, didn't they?" My eyes dropped to the ground. "I'm fine as you can tell."

"That's not the damn point! The point is that these morons think you're free meat since we're not there! Know any idea how frustrating that it to not being able to protect you?"

I bit my lower lip, "must be very frustrating." My voice was low to almost a whisper. "It is, Edward. It's a pain in the ass."

"Look, we'll help you stay home tomorrow, but you have got to let us in more. We're family and you need to tell us when something is going wrong." I looked back at them. Should I tell them that Jacob was going to teach me to fight? Part of me wanted to, another part screamed to not—I went with the screaming one. "Besides the guys picking on me, my school life is good. Jacob Black has been looking out for me, though. And…Saturday I have to go see him, because he's struggling with math and asked for my help, I agreed to." I lied, I felt so guilty for doing so, but I wasn't sure how they'd take me learning to fight. After exchanging looks my brothers looked at me again before leaving the room without another word. Paranoia told me they are mad at me, I couldn't tell. With a sigh, I laid down and fell asleep.

**Esme's Perspective**

"Carlisle, I am worried about Edward." I spoke to him in bed. I didn't want to talk about Edward earlier—now felt a good time. With a sigh, he turned over on his side to look at me from my reading position. "I think he was faking being ill," I shook my head, "can't say it doesn't surprise me."

"Doesn't surprise me either, I been paying close attention to him. Ever since he started his senior year he's been acting like that old little Edward I brought home that night—minus the injuries." I sighed. "I've noticed; remember I told you about him not wanting to talk about school when I brought it up?" He nodded, "I do. Doesn't surprise me he's being a target for bullying now." My heart sank, I've known—motherly instincts told me he was being victimized in bullying, but I never wished to believe it. My poor little Edward, it seems he can't get a break from pain and agony. At least with us, he knows he's loved unconditionally. "Esme, I know it's hard to swallow, but he is being a target. His brothers aren't around to protect him and we know Edward isn't a fighter. With how his life was, it explains why, but no one knows about his awful past. We made an agreement to keep it under wraps."

"Why can't they just leave my baby alone? What has he done to anyone? He has a heart of gold—"

"People will be people, honey. Angers me, but I can't do anything about it. I was thinking about asking him if he wishes to be home schooled once more. I can't control what others do, but I _can_ control on it continuing." Home schooling…that's what Edward's real parents had him do to hide the bruises and such from others. As much as I wouldn't want him home schooled, I felt it was for the best. "I agree to that, but what if he declines?" I stared into Carlisle's soft eyes. He shrugged simply, "then we see if the bullying increases. If he does, he won't have a choice unless he wants Emmett and Jasper entering that school for a pound in and then possibly me with the parents if they start."

"Let's let him stay home tomorrow, just so he can be away from the bullying for once." He nodded in agreement and turned over to go to sleep.

**Edward's Perspective**

Come the next day, I woke up to see the sun was higher in the sky than usual on mornings. My eyes went to the clock and it registered it was nearly noon. I jolted upright in panic. As if she was watching me, Esme came in with a small smile. "How are you feeling?" I stuttered, "Oh, um…alright, I guess."

"Stomach still bothering you?" I nodded, "not nearly as bad as yesterday."

She smiled, "well that's good then." She kissed me on my forehead. "Would you like to come into the family room with me and watch some TV? I can make you some soup if you like." I felt so horrible for lying to her, but I had to stick with the plan. I smiled, "okay, but I don't want anything to eat at the moment." She nodded, "that's fine, come on." I followed her down the stairs, half wondering where Em and Jazz were. "Emmett is sleeping still; Jasper is doing some work in his room with college." She answered my unasked question.

She sat on the couch and I sat next to her, but she told me she still wanted me lying down, so I placed my head in her lap and she covered me up with the blanket hanging on the couch. Throughout watching TV, she didn't stop messing with my hair, but it was fine with me. I loved being with her, I was always happier and at peace with her. Even when I first came here, she was the one I cling to.

* * *

**Review for update, please :)**

**Will try to make a faster update for next chapter.  
**


	6. VI

_Thank you for the reviews and favorites, everyone! I would like to apologize for my long wait to update. School, my internet going out, and a bunch of other issues. Though I'm back and ready to update! :D

* * *

_**Song Lyrics Used: Mulan Soundtrack "I'll Make a Man Out Of You"

* * *

VI**

_(Be a man)  
We must be swift as the coursing river  
(Be a man)  
with all the force of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
with all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

Every moment I spent with Esme, the more at peace I became and the more relaxed I was. I didn't understand how she had that effect on me, but she did. I was in a lot of ways wanting tomorrow to never come, but I was anxious. Not wanting it to end, because I was treasuring this moment, but anxious, because I wanted to prove to everyone I _can_ defend myself, I _can_ protect myself—I think I'm doing it more for me than anyone else. It'll prove me that I am not this passive person that needs others to handle my battles. I never wanted to be that type of a person, how I remember when I was allowed to watch television with the Masens…wanting so badly to be like Superman and Batman, all those superheroes that saved the day, that people loved and relayed on. I doubt if I get bitten by a spider I'll get spider abilities, but I was little then. I believed anything, practically.

Before I knew it, it was after ten and I was lying in my bed tossing and turning. I couldn't sleep once again, but it wasn't for the last reason, I was _excited_ about tomorrow. I hope Jacob would keep to his word and come and get me tomorrow, but I still didn't know what excuse he'll use, I'm tutoring him? I turned my nightstand lamp on and crawled out of bed to my book self and pulled out one of my favorites before crawling back into the bed. Once I was snuggled in the covers, I opened up _Order of the Phoenix_ and read. I didn't know why I enjoyed the Harry Potter series as much as I did, but oh well, reading a couple chapters places my mind in ease.

**Carlisle's Perspective**

The whole time I was at work, all I was thinking about was Edward. I knew he'd be alright with Esme, but I still worried for him. Many questions, many theories, many _everything_ flooded my thinking process for work and my mind. All filled with the same thing: Edward. Was he truly lying to us? I felt he was, but I didn't know why he would lie—especially if I'm correct on the strongest theory I have and he is in fact being a victim of bullying, but why Edward? What's he done to deserve so much agony? If we never came into his life, there's not telling what he would have been. _Dead._ I shut my mind up about that one. The thought of him being dead…that ripped me. "Get a hold of yourself, Carlisle, focus on working." I constantly told myself, but what good was it?

I got home late again. Two times in a row, but I was welcomed by my loving wife. I softly kissed her lips, "how were the boys?"

"Good, like always."

"And Edward…?" Esme pointed up to his room. "Trying to sleep, since we're playing the sick card, I had him go to bed early." I nodded and went up the stairs into his room. His light was on, but the kid was out cold. Smiling, I went over to take the book that was on his chest. I read the cover and chuckled. "Reading this series again, are we?" Ruffling his hair along the way, I placed the book in its correct location and turned his light off. "Night son," I re-tucked him in, ran my hand through his bronze mess a few more times before I left his room.

I found Esme just outside his door; I sighed and ran a hand through my own hair. "Was he still trying to act sick?"

She nodded, "we just watched TV most of the time. He seemed so at peace too."

"At peace is where he should be. I'll bring up the home schooling on another day. Right now, let's just let him enjoy his weekend."

**Jacob's Perspective**

"Catch ya later, Pops." I called out while racing into the downpour and to my Volkswagen Rabbit. Time to see if Edward managed to stay home, with no doubt he probably managed.

Parking in the lot I saw Rose and Al's car already in the lot. Smiling, I hopped out of the Rabbit and jogged to my first class. Blondie came walking in and smiled. "Hey mutt," she joked. I patted the empty desk next to me. "How's Cullen doing?"

"He stayed home from school, apparently he got really sick, can't imagine why," her eyes narrowed to me. I chuckled and brushed it away. At least the squirt is fine for today.

**Edward's Perspective**

The sun wasn't what woke me up. It was Esme gently shaking me, "Edward? Edward, honey, someone is here to see you." I groaned and turned on my stomach—burying my face in my pillow. I heard her sigh and speak to apparently someone else in the room. "I'm sorry Jacob, but maybe you should come by later." My eyes widened at the name. Quickly, I turned in my bed, but got tangled and hit the floorboards. Jacob laughed, whereas Esme went to help untangle me. I can see the glare she was hiding from Jacob, but I avoided her eyes as well, even when she helped me to my feet. My head went to Jacob and he grinned at me. "Well Cullen, you said around this time to come and get you." He said so calmly. I glanced at the clock to see it reading ten in the morning.

"Edward, you didn't mention you'd be having someone over—"

"I apologize for that, Mrs. C. See, I'm an idiot when it comes to some classes of mine. Eddie here volunteered to help me out, so we made an agreement for me to come and get him at this time. I saw he wasn't at school yesterday, but I figured to come on by and see if he was still up to our tutoring session. I have his bag at my place since you left early."

Esme glanced at me waiting for a response from me. I avoided her eyes, for some reason, I felt guilty when I looked into them. She wouldn't understand, and I didn't want anyone involved. Instead I nodded at Jacob, "let me get dressed and we can go."

"Sweet, be downstairs." He left the room, leaving Esme the only other person in there with me. I decided to pull out some clothes, though it was a very awkward silence. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing," I said simply still avoiding her gaze, but I could feel it on my back. "Tell it to me face then." She challenged. I sighed heavily and went over to her with my clothes in my hand. "Nothing." I could manage a one-word lie easily, but I think she knew I was lying. She didn't say anything after that; she left the room to let me get changed.

After changing and brushing my teeth, I looked at myself in the mirror. There I saw a subtle bruise on my cheekbone. _You're a nothing! You'll never be good for anything!_ I heard my Dad's words echo through my head. My eyes shut after I flinched. "Just ignore, just ignore…it's all in your head." I chanted to myself under my breath, but it didn't work like I had hoped. Slowly, I looked back at the reflection and I jumped back at the sight. My mind was playing tricks on me; I didn't see me, but my father, his brooding eyes and smug grin. Quickly, I raced out of the bathroom and down the stairs where Jacob was talking to my brothers. They all looked at me from my entrance—who couldn't hear my feet stamping down the stairs like a herd of animals? Jasper and Emmett both shared the same expression on their faces. "You okay, Edward? You look a little pale—"

"Fine," I said simply and looked at Jacob. "Ready?"

"Sure." He shrugged his broad shoulders and started down the last flight of stairs. I followed closely behind, but I could feel eyes on my back, which made me paranoid.

When we were finally outside, I loosened up my tense body. "Looks like it's a rare day for Forks," I mused considering it was actually not raining, but the clouds showed a shower was coming soon. "Eh, I guess, it's all the same to me." Jacob responded and climbed in his Rabbit. "C'mon kid."

"Where do you even live?" We've been on the road for what it seems like hours. "Relax, just up ahead. I live in a reservation. Ever been to La Push, Ed?"

"Um no…" He sighed and muttered something to himself I wasn't able to decipher.

Few more minutes of silence and Jacob finally spoke again. "Home sweet home," I looked ahead to see a small red house and a shack, but a lot of open space outside. "You live here?" I asked I hoped Jacob didn't take offense to my stupid question. He seemed to not, since he shrugged his shoulders, "I live anywhere. And Pops is down with the Clearwaters—probably don't know them, but we have this place to ourselves." I felt my shoulders shrug, "nope, I don't."

"Ah, it's fine, they're on the reserve, and I doubt you don't go out without one of the Cullens anyhow." I actually didn't. They were panicked on it for the longest, though I didn't blame them at all.

Jacob's door shutting is what threw me back into reality instead of my mind, and I followed him out. "Well, smart choice on clothes, kid. At least you'd be able to move around better and easier." In reaction, I looked at my jeans and hooded sweatshirt that was lose on me. He chuckled at me. "You're an odd kid; you seem like…I don't know, just weird." I could feel my cheeks burn a bit, but I shrugged. "I'm commonly known for weird." I joked.

**Jacob's Perspective**

I didn't know what this kid's issue was, but it made me a little on edge. It seemed every comment I made, every gesture I did, he would take it in the wrong reaction. I didn't get it. He needed to man up instead of taking everything so literal. "So…let's start with basics." Why did I offer to help him out, again? Oh well, I guess get it done and over with. Edward followed me and got a little nervous when we cut through the woods. I could tell, because he trailed behind me a bit. "C'mon, nothing is gonna get you." Dammit, I had to act like a parent to this kid. I mean, I felt sorry for him in all, but damn! I think the main thing that kept me close to this kid was because of how much he made me think of Seth. Maybe that's it…

**Edward's Perspective**

Jacob started out by showing me defense actions to use. I watched carefully at every little thing while sitting on a stone. He seemed a bit frustrated with me, but I pushed it aside. It may have been paranoia once more. "Alright kid, come on over here." Nervously, I walked over to him. He smiled and placed me a good few feet away from him. "I'm going to come after you, using the defense moves I showed you, I want you to use the _correct_ one. Use one for your hips and it's your chest I'm going for, it won't work."

"How are we even going to get by with injuries if I get any? I do live with a doctor." He laughed. "Chill kid. Even if you do, we'll make sure we can cover them up. I'm not going to purposely injure you, but I can't promise that we won't come to a few injuries here and there." He seemed like he had planned everything out. I nodded. "Alright," before I knew it, his fist went to my chest, it hurt a bit, but nowhere close to what I was use to, "Focus kid." I nodded at Jacob and watched him very carefully. I saw his fist come at me again, but instinct reaction made me twist to the side and out of his way. He laughed, "I didn't teach you that, but that's good!" He came at me again, but I jumped backwards and stumbled a bit. "Keep stance," he warned, which I did.

Coming at me once more, I watched his eyes to see where he was going for. It seemed like slow motion, really, but I caught his leg and jerked him to where he fell on his back. He was silent, so I went over to him in panicked. "Jacob? Jacob, you okay?" He burst out laughing, "those punks are gonna be so sorry they ever messed with you once I get done with you." I smiled widely. This was just defense actions; I couldn't wait to see what else he's going to teach me.

* * *

_Review for update, please! :D_


	7. VII

**Thanks for the reviews:**

_**SaveMeRob**: Great to see you once again! And yeah, unfortunately, but hopefully the sequel will not disappoint._

_**tears on the inside**: It feel great to be back, and oh, don't worry, of the time I was unable to update, I was still updating. So you'll get updates faster._

_**TheRandomOneStaringAtYou**: Ha, I promise I won't disappear again. And really? I figured the mirror thing would be good. This chapter is gonna be pretty good, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews on Chapter 5 (Forgot to place this in the last update):**

_**Uka**: I'm glad you like how Edward is in this story, and yeah, I'm sure many other readers share the same idea._

_**MouseKitty: **Glad you enjoyed the first story! Oh, I hope you enjoy this one as well._

_**TheRandomOneStaringAtYou: **That's how I feel each family should be, protective and loving of one another, glad you like it :)

* * *

_

**Thanks for the reviews on Chapter 4 (Again, forgot):**

**_TheRandomOneStaringAtYou:_**_ Ha ha, thanks! And yeah, they are schemers  
_

**_Uka: _**_Yeah, but boys will also be boys._**_  
_**

**_Anne Onymous: _**_here's more!_**_  
_**

_

* * *

_**Song Lyrics Used: The Who "Who Are You"

* * *

****VII**

_Well, who are you? (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
I really wanna know (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
Tell me, who are you? (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)  
'Cause I really wanna know (Who are you? Who, who, who, who?)…_

**Jacob's perspective**

My fist made impact to Edward's hip and he groaned before kissing the grass. I helped him up, "you okay?"

"I'm fine," He said vastly and went to his feet. I shook my head at him. "Let's call it quits for now. Besides, it's lunch time anyhow, and I'm buying." Edward's face seemed to fall. "Why do you look disappointed?"

He looked at the ground and shrugged his shoulders. "Its just I want to learn so fast—"

"It takes time, I can't make you practice and work till exhaustion, kid." He nodded. "Yeah…I know." I felt sorry for the kid, I really did. I can see him wanting so much and eager to make a statement. My eyes widened at the sudden realization of why I'm basically taking this kid under my wing. He reminds me of Stanley. Yeah, that's it! That kid at my old school. The memories suddenly downed my mood. I took a deep breath, "well, let's head on out then. McDonald's A-okay with ya?" Edward looked at me and smiled slightly, but nodded. "Food is food to me." I chuckled and punched his arm lightly, "I like the way you think."

**Edward's Perspective**

As we made our way into La Push, Jacob pointed out a beach and I nearly freaked when I saw figures jumping off a cliff near the beach. "Relax kid, they're cliff diving." I arched a brow, "cliff diving? Who came up with that?"

"Who knows, but those guys do it all the damn time. It's a thrill." I turned my head with a quizzical look on my face, "have you ever done it?" He shrugged, but kept his eyes on the road. "Thought about it, never have."

"Too scared?" He snorted, "Hardly, just never thought of actually _doing_ it, I mean I have thought about it, but not to the point where I'm thinking about actually performing it." I nodded. I guess that made sense.

**Jacob's Perspective**

"Are you okay, Jacob?" I didn't realize I was staring out through the window. I turned my head back to Edward and popped in a fry. "Fine, why?" He shrugged in his chair and played with his straw. "You just seem like you were in deep thought. I must be reading too much into it." I felt a brow arched. I actually _was_ in deep thought, "That noticeable huh?" Edward shook his head, "not really, I can just _read_ people easily."

"Hmm," was all I could say, it finally occurred to me that I hardly know Edward. "I know you were adopted by the Cullens…but what happened to your real family?" It was blunt, probably rude, but I was curious.

The face I got from him was a grim one. It kind of scared me. Now I was wishing I didn't bring it up, it seemed that he's use to being bullied…longer than just this week of school. "Hey…" I tapped his arm when he was unresponsive. Just that one tapped made him jump with pure fear in his eyes. What was this kid's life like before the Cullens?

Edward breathed heavily as though he was holding his breath. Swallowing, he finally spoke, "sorry…dozed off." Yeah right, I wasn't born yesterday and I may be failing school, but I'm not a dumb shit. "Just answer me this, have you been bullied even before this school year?" Edward didn't look at me, instead, he stood up. "I have to go, I'm sorry." He said abruptly. I jumped to my feet and took his arm. "You don't know your way back home, I'll drive you." He seemed reluctant to agree on me driving him. Shoot, I bet he did not even want to be near me, but at least I had my answer—kind of. "Right," he finally said, even though I knew I'd drive him home.

The ride to his place was full of awkward tension; I bet passing folks who gazed in could feel it. Edward quickly thanked me for everything before racing into the house with his bag. I on the other hand wasn't done. I knocked on the front door; the person I wanted to talk with answered the door. "Doc, I got to talk with you." I said calmly. He seemed as if he was expecting this, but he agreed and told Mrs. Cullen he'd be right in. Once the door was closed he gestured for the stairs. I sat on the first step and he did the same. He smiled half-way before putting his attention on me. "What can I do for you, Jacob?"

"I want to know who Edward is, _really_ know. Is there a reason you adopted him?" The doc's eyes told me the answer. His blue eyes turned dark. "I know there is." I pressed. He sighed and nodded. "There is a reason why we adopted Edward, although he isn't blood, he's _our_ son. There's no questioning that."

"What life did he have before?" I was being a nosy dog, but I couldn't help it.

"If I tell you, you must promise to keep it unknown to everyone else." Unknown to everyone else, do I look like a gossiping old woman? "Secrets safe," I figured to not give him my old woman comment. He seemed reluctant, but he spoke with a nod. "His life before us is still a nightmare to us. You see, Jacob, Edward is originally from Chicago, Illinois. He ran away from his home and fate brought him to Forks, Washington. He was brought to the hospital after being hit by a car, and right then I knew he was hiding something. Let's just say that there were much more injuries to him, injuries the car couldn't have done." My eyes widened. "You're kidding me, right?" He shook his head, "wish I was, but no, no I'm not." I felt the shock frozen on my face. "He was abused, dammit; can't he ever catch a fucking break?"

"Agreed, that's not the worst of it, Jacob. He was so lost in this house, every hand movement, hand gesture, anything, he would flinch. I cannot tell you the number of times I have wanted to cry just seeing him like that. But, he finally grew into becoming how he is today. There's more to it, but I rather not spare the details on you."

I had to tell the doc what has been happening at school, I couldn't hide it, and I knew Edward was. "There's something you need to know about your son." The doc took interests, "go on," I was about to speak, but his beeper went off and he checked it. "Another time," I said. The doc touched my arm and I faced him. "Don't speak of any of Edward's past to anyone, including Edward himself." I nodded. "No worries, it's safe with me."

* * *

**Review for update, please! :D**


	8. VIII

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**TheRandomOneStaringAtYou: **_You would think, but Carlisle explains__ in this chapter, just like Jacob will explain in a later chapter why he took to Edward (there was a clue in one of the previous chapters) like he did. Don't worry, everything is planned out._

**Elizabug: **_Hope that what happens will not disappoint you. :)_**

* * *

Song Lyrics Used: The All-American Rejects "Dirty Little Secret"**

**

* * *

**

**VIII**

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

Who has to know…

** Edward's Perspective**

"I know you were adopted by the Cullens…but what happened to your real family?"

I literally felt my whole body freeze in place at Jacob's question. Suddenly, every single memory of my past came swirling in my mind, the pictures so vivid, and the pain…unbearable on the inside. I was frozen in my position just reliving everything I have ever encountered. I've pushed it all aside, I've been trying to move on from it, but there are just some things that will _always_ be with you regardless how much you wished it wasn't. I felt something tap my arm and I immediately thought my father and jumped, but luckily it was just Jacob. After catching my breath, I realized where I was, I was at a McDonald's with Jacob Black in La Push…not Chicago with the Masens. Almost right then, I wanted to avoid Jacob's question; it was just too hard to answer for me. I told Carlisle it through a freaking breakdown.

After swallowing, I knew I had to cover up this little behavior, "sorry…dozed off." He didn't seem to buy it at all—great. "Just answer me this, have you been bullied even before this school year?" My eyes dropped to the table, I couldn't look at him. I couldn't even answer the question; I was afraid how I'd react to it, so I stood up from the table. "I have to go, I'm sorry." Before I could get even a foot of movement, Jacob grabbed my arm. "You don't know your way back home, I'll drive you." As much as I hate to admit it, he was right. I wanted to get away from him, though, I felt extremely uneasy with him now. Would he try to bagger me in the car? "Right," I agreed reluctantly and went to his car with him.

When the Rabbit stopped, I literally jumped out of the vehicle while grabbing my schoolbag in the process. I thanked Jacob for everything, but it was rather quick since I wanted to race to the Cullen house. Once inside I felt a heavy weight lift off me and I could breathe freely once more. Carlisle and Esme were in the family room lounging on the couch. I smiled at them and made my way up the stairs. "How'd the tutoring go?" Esme called up, "fine."

**Carlisle****'s Perspective**

I've never seen this Jacob before ever nor have I ever heard of him. According to Emmett, he's a great friend of Rosalie's that got transferred to their school this year. At least someone I trust knows him. When I asked Rosalie if he was a good kid, she told me nothing but positive things about him when I had called her. At least Edward isn't with a _complete_ stranger.

Esme and I decided to wait for Edward, so we both relaxed on the couch, around one in the afternoon he barged in. There was something in his face that alerted me, but he quickly composed his face and smiled before going up the stairs without a sound. Esme and I exchanged glances and she called up to him, "how'd the tutoring go?"

"Fine" was our response. Not even three minutes later the door knocked. I got up and answered it to see Jacob looking at me. "Doc, I got to talk with you." Jacob said calmly. I agreed and told Esme I'd be right in before closing the door behind me. I gestured for the stairs for us to sit and sat nest to him. I smiled a bit at him before speaking. "What can I do for you, Jacob?"

"I want to know who Edward is, _really_ know. Is there a reason you adopted him?"

Remembering all those horrid memories I've kept locked away came back and I could feel my face going grim. "I know there is." Jacob pressed. I sighed and nodded in agreement. "There is a reason why we adopted Edward, although he isn't blood, he's _our_ son. There's no questioning that." No question, Edward is my son, not that horrible bastard. I didn't know what brought this on, but something told me that Jacob casually asked Edward how his life was before. At least that explains Edward's behavior. "What life did he have before?" I looked at him and I could see utter worry in his eyes. I don't know why, but I felt Jacob was worried for Edward. It'd make him understand Edward a lot more, that's for sure. But we all agreed to keep Edward's past under wraps.

"If I tell you, you must promise to keep it unknown to everyone else." There's something about Jacob that I could trust, my instincts on this were always spot on as well, plus, it's not like he's a stranger, sure I've just met him today, but according to Rosalie, he and her have been tight for a long time and Edward seems to have a liking to him. "Secrets safe," he said simply. Although I could feel it that he's being honest, I was reluctant, more so, because I've kept it inside and pushed to the back of my head for a long while. Reliving everything, Edward's confession to me through a horrible breakdown, the marks and bruises on the poor boy, the little broken kid that walked these floors and stairs.

"His life before us is still a nightmare to us. You see, Jacob, Edward is originally from Chicago, Illinois. He ran away from his home and fate brought him to Forks, Washington. He was brought to the hospital after being hit by a car, and right then I knew he was hiding something. Let's just say that there were much more injuries to him, injuries the car couldn't have done." Jacob's eyes widened. "You're kidding me, right?"

Wish I was, I shook my head at him, "wish I was, but no, no I'm not." Jacob still had shock on his face. I just hoped this wouldn't turn him away from Edward or him actually telling other people. No, no I can trust Jacob, I can feel it. "He was abused, dammit; can't he ever catch a fucking break?"

"Agreed, that's not the worst of it, Jacob. He was so lost in this house, every hand movement, hand gesture, anything, he would flinch. I cannot tell you the number of times I have wanted to cry just seeing him like that. But, he finally grew into becoming how he is today. There's more to it, but I rather not spare the details on you." Jacob seemed in thought. I was wondering if he was just trying to process it all, it was a lot to take in all at once. "There's something you need to know about your son." I knew Jacob knew what was going on with Edward at school. Finally I can get a confirmation on what I think, "go on," I insisted. He was about to speak when my beeper went off. _Nice timing…_

**Edward's Perspective**

Nearly jumping out of my skin at the door slamming against the wall, I was tackled by Emmett and face planted on my bed. "Welcome home, bro!" He cheered before wrestling with me. I gladly took on the challenge and squirmed out from under him only to jump on his back and cling like a monkey. Emmett laughed and raced out of the room and to the second floor where he opened another door, "Jazzy!" He called and toppled over Jasper. Jasper groaned, "Get your big butt off me!" Jasper kicked Emmett and he groaned. "Not there dude…that's dirty fighting." Jasper laughed and yanked me off Emmett's back and placed me next to him. "Let's tag team him!" I gladly agreed and jumped on Emmett the same time Jasper did.

My other thoughts were long gone. I was back to my usual self. Emmett tried to get us off him and I ended up hitting my head on Jasper's metal bed post. "OUCH!" I screamed out and placed a hand over the tender spot. My brothers stopped immediately and looked at me worriedly. "You okay, Edward?" I sucked in a huge amount of air with my eyes closing tightly. "No…I hit my head." I felt a hand grab my hand on my forehead and move it. "Damn, looks like he's gonna get a bruise from that." I heard Jasper say and then Emmett afterwards, "aw fuck, I'm sorry baby bro, didn't mean to hurt ya."

"I know, Em, its fine."

I opened my eyes slowly and saw the room moving a bit. That's when Esme came in, "what in God's name are you boys doing—why is Edward on the floor?" Emmett and Jasper looked at her, "erm…we were playing and Edward hit his head on my bedpost." Esme shook her head at all three of us and looked at me, "are you okay, honey?"

"I'm fine, Mom, no blood no foul." She sighed and pulled me up to my feet. "Come on then, let's get an ice pack made." I followed her out and into the kitchen. She pulled out a rag and grabbed a few ice cubes from the freezer before wrapping it in the rag and placing it gently on my tender spot. I replaced her hand with mine. "Edward, I know you weren't tutoring with Jacob. What did you two really do?" We were back to this—great. I smiled at her, though. "I've never been to La Push before," she chuckled. "So Jacob lives in the Indian Reservation I take it." I nodded. "Yeah, did you know people cliff dive?"

"Oh doesn't surprise me, those La Push boys are daredevils in a half." I wasn't lying technically. I truly never had been to La Push before. At least she was buying this one. "If that was all, why say you and him were tutoring?" I shrugged. "It's what he told his Dad."

* * *

_Review for update! :D_


	9. IX

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**SaveMeRob: **I like what you're thinking, guess you'd have to wait in see.

**TheRandomOneStaringAtYou: **Ha, glad you do! However, not sure if you'd like what happens this chapter, well we'll see.

**bookworm324: **Thanks for your review! And you'll have to keep reading to find out.

**Elizabug: **Glad you love the story! :D

* * *

**Song Lyrics Used: Three Days Grace "Animal I Have Become"

* * *

****IX**

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe, it's not the real me_

_Someone help me tame this animal!_

_This animal, this animal…_

Monday soon came and I was reluctant, but I found myself going to my first class with Alice. She was chatting the whole way. "I still don't see why you ate yourself sick on Thursday, if you wanted to play hooky you could do other things—trust me, been there and done that!"

"You actually played hooky?" I couldn't believe it. She shrugged. "Only when tests come that I haven't studied for." I laughed. Leave it to Ali. I opened my notebook to take notes when I saw the doodle I did the first day of school. Alice glanced. "Who's the creepy pedophile?" I snickered. "No one that needs mentioning," I said calmly and turned the page. Although that man still scares me, I had to remind myself that I wasn't ever going to see him again. I knew I wasn't going to, because he was locked in a jail cell. _Don't worry about the past. Trying to move on is one thing. But do it and move on_ _is another!_ I told myself mentally. I had to keep him far away from my mind. That's not my life anymore and it never will be. What I need to keep in mind are the bullies that choose me as their favorite target. I may not know much about fighting, but maybe if I go on instinct I can make them back off. Either way, Jacob couldn't fight my battles anymore; I'm not even sure why he does.

I entered my next class and saw Jacob waiting for me in the empty seat next to him. Reluctantly, I went to it. "Morning kid, enjoy your Sunday?" I nodded. "It was okay. Look, sorry for—"

He put a hand up to silence me and he smiled small. "Don't worry kid. Past be past." I nodded. "So, we're okay?" He smiled a bit bigger and ruffled my hair. "We're cool, kid, but as for the fighting goes…I don't think I should anymore." I frowned a bit. "Really why—"

He shrugged. "Let's just say…I am finally being a friend to you." I didn't understand what he meant. I felt the confusion on my face. "I don't want you fighting my battles anymore. I can take care of it." He shook his head, "how? You couldn't before."

"Well, let's just say…I am finally sticking up for myself."

"You need to let your family know what's up." I sighed.

"No, I don't."

Jacob rolled his eyes and finally looked at me fiercely, but I honestly wasn't afraid. I actually glared back. "Tell them or I _will_ your pick." I scoffed. "Why do you even care what the hell happens to me?"

"I care because—"

Jacob stopped himself and shook his head, "just forget it."

"Good, and stay out of my life." He couldn't respond since the teacher walked in, but I could tell he was aggravated with me, but I didn't care. I'm tired of people thinking I can't fend for myself, now in their defense I haven't really shown I could fend for myself, but that's about to change. "If you think you can fight all them off, then good luck." Jacob muttered under his breath. I ignored him and was glad to hear the bell ring for dismissal. Quickly I gathered my things and walked out of the classroom. Just as I figured, I saw Kyle grin at me, but I continued on my way.

Just like I was expecting, him and his gang followed me. "Hey Foster Boy, wait up!" I heard Kyle, but continued to walk. "Hey!"

_Continue to ignore them, just ignore and walk._

I told myself, but I felt a tight grip on my shoulder before I was spun around. There was Kyle in the flash. He grinned at me, which made me sick inside. "When I say 'Wait up' you wait, got it kid?" I didn't respond, which gave me a punch in the face, only I grabbed his fist and kicked him in the stomach. His gang didn't like it, so they tried to restrain me, but I wasn't going to give up. I had to prove more to myself that I could fend for myself. I ended up getting punched in the mouth and almost immediately I could taste the blood, but I still wouldn't back down.

My head got hit in the building hard and my head ached from behind, but after that I don't remember anything. All I remember is me seeing red and I attacked like a vicious animal before Coach Clapp pulled me off of someone. I remembered struggling and I think I punched the coach in the process. That's when my mind wasn't flooding and I was in Principal Greene's office with my arms folded across my chest. The door opened and he came in and took a seat. "Starting a fight isn't like you, Mr. Cullen."

"I didn't start shit, I finished it." I said bitterly. The principal glared at me. "Using this language in my office will get you nowhere son."

"Do I look like I care?" I arched a brow and he shook his head. "I'm calling your parents." If that was supposed to scare me, it didn't.

_What are you doing?_

I heard myself say mentally.

_This isn't like you and you know it! Get a damn hold of yourself._

I mentally told my conscious to shut the hell up. I was tired of getting picked on, tired of a lot of shit. I just hit my breaking point, so what? If being this way gets me more respect then so be it.

Esme _and_ Carlisle appeared and Esme gasped as she saw me. "Edward, what happened to you?" Before I could answer, the principal answered. "Edward is pretty close to getting suspension. He beat up four of our students." I laughed. "You make me sound like a bad ass!"

"One more word out of you and—"

"Yeah, I'm real scared of the fat guy behind a desk. I suppose I would if you would mistake me for a jelly doughnut—"

"Edward! Enough, son," Carlisle finally spoke. I obeyed and zipped my lips. Carlisle looked at the principal. "Please, don't suspend Edward, and he took out four students? That doesn't sound like him."

"Dr. Cullen, we found him and he was on top of Mitchell Douglas and three other students were on the ground beaten." Carlisle looked at me with wide eyes. "Don't, tell me that is true." I didn't answer; I sighed and shook my head. "Even if I told you my side, you wouldn't listen." I muttered and looked away from him. I didn't hear Carlisle after that. It was all Principal Greene. I honestly think he likes hearing himself talk.

Even though I resisted my urges to make a side comment, I still ended up getting suspended. Didn't bother me any, but Esme and Carlisle weren't thrilled the car ride home. "Edward, what happened?"

"I got in a fight." I told him simply. Carlisle sighed. "How?"

I shrugged. "Does it matter? I'm already suspended. Which is shit, but oh well, I should be use to getting fucked."

"Edward, stop!" Esme said rather loudly from the passenger's seat. I rolled my eyes and slouched in the backseat keeping my arms crossed over my chest. _You're not at school anymore, so drop the rebel act! Those two took you in and did a hell a lot more than your real parents! _I rolled my eyes. Damn, having a conscious is annoying. I kept gazing out the window the rest of the car ride home.

* * *

_Please review! And thank you all for the favorites and feedback! I really do enjoy getting notifications of those! _


	10. X

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**DragonMasterOf10: **Thanks for favoriting the story! :D

**Elizabug: **Thank you for your review, and I hope you enjoy chapter 10 :)

**TheRandomOneStaringAtYou: **Ha, thanks! Angry Edward is unfortunately going to be a bit in his perspective, but once it gets to Esme's-well you'll see.

* * *

**Perpsectives Used: Edward, Carlisle, and Esme

* * *

Song Lyrics Used: Three Days Grace "Animal I Have Become"**

**

* * *

****X**

_I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself…_

"Edward please for the last time, tell us what happened." Carlisle seemed frustrated at me, like I cared, though. I stayed slouched in the armchair with my arms crossed. I could still taste the blood in my mouth from my previous punch in the mouth, but I didn't let it bother me. "I got into a fight. Why can't you just accept that?"

"Because you don't get into fights," He said a bit louder than normal. I scoffed and shook my head. "Fine, you want to know? Since day fucking one I've been getting bullied and being called a Foster Boy! And the one time I finally fight back I get all the blame. So yeah, oh and about Jacob he was teaching me how to fight, though that moron didn't even teach offense really just defense and he all of a sudden didn't want to teach me anymore." Esme's eyes widened. "You lied?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," I pointed out. Or have they forgotten about my first month here?

_You need to stop! This isn't like you! Just stop—now!_

Emmett and Jasper came into the room from all the raised voices with confused faces. "What the hell happened to you, Edward?" Jasper couldn't keep his eyes off my face. I smirked, "I got into a fight."

"And he got suspended from school in the process." I shrugged my shoulders. "So? Can I go upstairs now—please?" Carlisle didn't seem to want to answer, so Esme nodded. "Of course," I took my school bag and went up the two flights of stairs.

**Carlisle's Perspective**

When Edward was upstairs, I decided to get my feelings out in the open. "What has happened to him? First he begins lying again, now he's a rebel punk ass?" Jasper and Emmett looked at me with wide eyes. "Whoa, what did we miss?" Emmett asked. I sighed and sat on the coffee table to rub my temples. I didn't understand what was becoming of Edward, but I didn't like, not one bit. "Carlisle, you know there's more to it. I know my baby is still in there, but I also think he's hit his breaking point of being treated like dirt." I shook my head, "although that makes sense, Esme. He has no reason to be this way to us." I heard her sigh. "It's a mother thing, Carlisle, you don't understand, but I know Edward better than any of you do."

**Edward's Perspective**

I threw my schoolbag in my room.

_Stop this! You're acting just like him!_

My body froze in its stance. I was acting like _him_? Who the hell was _him_? Before I knew where I was going, I flipped on the light switch to the bathroom. There in the mirror I finally knew who _he_ was. Brooding eyes stared back at me; a smug look covered his face. My eyes widened when I realized it wasn't my father that I was seeing…it was _me_. I walked backwards till my back hit the wall. That man was still in the reflection and I sank to the ground. "What's happening to me?" I said in a hush whisper before I clutched to my hair and covering my face in my hands. I was almost scared to look back into the mirror, afraid I'd see him once more. I finally hit a sudden realization: the reason why I never fought back, the reason why I was always _afraid_ to and that was the simple fact of me looking like my father. Granted, I do need to fend for my own well being, I can't expect everyone to fend for me, but at least I knew why now. And the worst part of it all was that I still felt that side of me inside of me just burning and waiting for the next lash out. And that's what scared me.

**Esme's Perspective**

Just hearing Carlisle refer to Edward as a "rebel punk ass" ripped me. I knew there was more to it. Edward, I can feel the pain and hurt in him. I know he's just fed up with everything.

Edward didn't come down for dinner, so once everyone was done eating, I took my plate and his up to his room. Balancing the two on my arm and hand, I knocked gently at the door. "Edward sweetie, can I come in?" After a few moments of silence, I heard his bed squeak and footsteps getting louder before he opened the door. Just looking into his green eyes, I could see I was more right than I wanted to be. I could see my little Edward in there, seeing the pain, the sorrow, and the awful memories still haunting him. I knew why he was putting up this front, to make himself seem tougher and more a threat than target. Even if Carlisle turns his back on Edward, I never will. I never could. I smiled warmly at him and he smiled a bit back. "Figured you'd be hungry, so I brought you up a plate and I was wondering if you'd like someone to eat with." He took the plate I took off my arm and nodded. "Yeah, sure, come on in, Mom." I felt my smile widen as I went in. Edward closed his door once I was in and I took a spot on the floor. He sat next to me and we began eating. "How's your lip, honey?" I started off the conversation. He swallowed his portion on his fork before answering. "It's okay, endured worse."

"Listen, do you like Forks High school anymore?" He didn't answer, so I pressed onto it. "Be honest,"

"No not really." He said finally.

I wanted to get him out of that place so badly. "Would you consider being home schooled again?" He froze as though in deep thought, but then he sighed. "Rather not, I didn't like it when my parents did it to me, but I don't like Forks either, so I'm honestly damned either or."

"I just thought maybe it'd be best for you. You do have to admit, today was not like you."

"I just hit my point. I knew it'd come sooner or later, I felt it." I knew it. "Do you feel…that person you were hours ago. That fed up and not caring person still? Or is he long gone now?" He shook his head, that tough front was completely gone now. This was my Edward right here with me at this very moment. "No, he's still here, but he won't come out and strike you, though. No worries, Mom. If anything, that other side of me would appear if feeling the need. I did some thinking while I was up here." He added and I listened intently. He looked at me finally and I saw without a doubt, my little Edward—eyes and all. "I thought about what I was doing. My conscious…damn was it annoying me today, kept telling me to stop and that this person I was being wasn't me. It took me a bit of time to realize what it meant, but I looked at my reflection when I came up here, and I couldn't believe what I saw." He bit his lower lip and sighed before continuing, "I saw an exact replica of my father."

I got on my knees and hugged Edward. "Just know that you're nothing like him, Edward." I ran my fingers through his hair as he hugged my waist and buried the side of his head into my chest. "You didn't see what I saw, Mom. Brooding eyes, the smug look, everything. I already can't stand I look a lot like my father as it is, but to literally see my reflection and to see it's _him_ literally staring back at me, it repulsed me. What's worse is I honestly don't think I can control it—control that new side of me. I still feel it inside me."

"Even though you do, Edward, just know that you _can_ control it. It's all in strong willpower, and sweetie you have so much willpower. And you are strong, you may not feel like it, but trust me, you are." I heard him chuckle without humor. "You've always had more faith in me then I ever did."

"And have I been wrong before?" I smiled as his shook his head. I could just see the crooked smile on his face right now. "Nope, never have."

* * *

**Review for update, please! :D**


	11. XI

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Elizabug**

**tears on the inside**

**DragonMasterOf10**

**rosmarlin**

**TheRandomOneStaringAtYou

* * *

I wasn't gonna update until tomorrow, but I figured to go on ahead and update it once more today for you guys.

* * *

Song Lyrics Used: Linkin Park "Breaking The Habit"

* * *

****XI**

_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking my apart again…_

**Jacob's Perspective**

I couldn't get Edward out of my head. I never thought that kid's past would be that horrible. It makes me think how Stanley's home life was. Did he have a bad one too? It seems I can never do anything right, no matter how hard I try. I nearly flipped when Edward got suspended for defending himself, but that kid I saw in him, it wasn't that kid I met first day. It was a darker side. Everything that Edward is doing, constantly reminded me of Stanley. I was worried, and now I'm finding myself walking up to the Cullens' front door. I took a deep breath and knocked. Who opened it was who I wanted to see: Edward.

Shock was plain on his face, but I didn't waste time, "I need to talk with you."

"Why?"

"Please Edward, I don't want to fight or argue or anything, I just need to talk with you." I said in desperation. He bit his lower lip, but nodded and came outside closing the front door. First thing he did was cross his arms over his chest. "What do you want?"

"Yesterday, you asked me why I cared on what happens to you, the reason why I do is because…"

I couldn't say it out, but Edward had a right to know, I felt. I took a deep breath and looked at him. "…is because _I_ was a big time bully at my old school." Edward's eyes widen. "Wait," he shook his head in disbelief, "you were a bully?"

"Yeah, I was, I'm not anymore."

"You can't wake up one morning a different person." I nodded in agreement. "You don't, I changed when the kid that my gang use to bully _killed_ himself." I saw his face fall, but I continued. "Embry and Quil and I were the biggest kids at that school, we're not that smart. We bullied this one kid named Stanley. You remind me so much of him…" I decided to continue on, "but we did everything to the poor kid, threw in lockers, swirlies, beaten…each and every day. He wouldn't fight back, because he didn't think fighting back would solve anything."

Edward looked at me in sorrow and disgust. "You meant to tell me that you bullied this kid so badly that he just gave up and killed himself?" I nodded reluctantly, I could feel my eyes sting. It wasn't something I enjoyed reliving. It still pained the hell out of me. "Yes, and I'm seeing you going down that road and I don't want you to do what he did. I caused Stanley to do it, I guess, when I saw how those guys were picking on you, I guess…I don't know, I guess I felt I could change and protect you from them." I admitted. "So basically I was being _used_ for your own damn purpose." I shook my head. "No, God no, I do care about you as a friend, Edward, really I do, but I felt you needed to know." Edward still had that mask of disgust on his face. "I can't believe you! What did Stanley do to you, Jake? Huh? What did he deserve to be driven into killing himself?" I felt guilty enough. "You make me sound like I'm a monster—"

"You are! You drove a kid to suicide!"

"It fucking pains me everyday to know that! If I could, I would go back in time and fucking change it, but I can't! I just can't!" I felt the stupid tears fall from my eyes. "Every damn day I wake up. Everyday I wonder what would have happened in his life if he wasn't dead. And everyday I wonder if he had a bad home life like _you_ did." The last part slipped out. I didn't mean for him to know I knew about his past. His mouth dropped and he was shocked. "How'd you find out? Rosalie and Alice don't even know!"

"Your Dad told me."

"Carlisle?"

I nodded reluctantly. That side of Edward I saw, that other side of him I saw was coming back and I was the caused of it. I'm so fucking stupid! I can't do anything right!

"I FUCKING HATE THAT BASTARD! IS NOTHING SECRET ANYMORE?" He balled his fists and made his way to the door, but I grabbed him. "Let me go!" He shouted, but I didn't, so what does the kid do? He head butts me in my face breaking my nose. I yowled in pain, and he slipped through my arms and pushed my already off guard body. I stumbled, but I kept my footing. Before I knew it, he and I were struggling on the ground. He was throwing punches at me and fighting. I was trying to not fight back, because I didn't want to hurt him, but I wasn't gonna let him beat the shit out of me, so I doubled my fists and attacked back. "Edward! Edward, stop!" Someone pulled Edward off me, but I was proud I got some hits in. I looked at saw it was one of his brothers, the bulkier one. The lanky one helped me up, but Edward struggled beneath his brother's grasp. "Edward, chill—"

"Don't, fucking tell me to 'chill'! Carlisle told Jacob about my past! I feel fucking betrayed!" Both brothers looked at me. I rolled my eyes, "so what if he told me? You're changing and _not_ for the better, kid. I thought I could help you out, but I guess I can't—my mistake." With that I just left.

* * *

**Review, please :)**


	12. XII

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**tears on the inside**

**rosmarlin**

**DragonMasterOf10: **I try to update ASAP, and plus for the long time I was out of internet, I'm kinda making up for that. :)

**TheRandomOneStaringAtYou

* * *

**

**Song Lyrics Used: Within Temptation "It's the Fear"

* * *

**

**XII **

_I fear who I am becoming,  
I feel that I am losing the struggle within.  
I can no longer restrain it,  
My strength it is fading,  
I have to give in…_

**Edward's Perspective**

My vision was blurring with rage inside me. I couldn't control it, I felt betrayed, I felt so many things it was hard to name it all. Emmett kept his arms around my struggling body and Jasper tried talking to me. Telling me to calm down, but it went in one ear and out the other. I couldn't control this all sudden rage and Jacob; he's a force to be wreckin' with. Here he was a bully himself! Damn hypocrite _mutt_. "Edward, calm down! This isn't you and you know this. C'mon lil' bro, don't do this, please!" Jasper begged, but it didn't make me stop. I felt my glare at him. "Have you been talking about me behind my back too?" I asked accusingly. Jasper shook his head, "no, now calm down—"

"For the last time, do _not_ tell me to fucking calm down!" My throat ached with how loud and rough I was making my voice. Esme came out then and I saw pure fear in her.

Just seeing the fear in her like that I could feel myself _trying_ to calm down, but I was too far gone to calm down that easily. She raced over to me and cupped my face, making me look into her eyes. "Edward, please calm down."

_Don't even lash or do anything to Esme! That woman has stayed by you through everything and she's still not turning on you. All she ever has done is shown you the mother you've always wanted._

For once, I didn't tell my conscious to shut up; I was actually _listening_ to it. Esme, how could I even think of harming her? I loved her dearly. I loved Emmett and Jasper and Carlisle too, but Esme holds something special in me. That makes me try my best to be a son to her. I heard myself breathing heavily, but I stopped struggling and kept staring into her eyes. I could feel that sudden part of me fade over me, but I could feel it still inside me. Why couldn't it just fade completely, to where I didn't have to deal with it? "I'm—I'm sorry…" was all I could say. I felt ashamed and kept my head down. "Don't know what came over me," I honestly didn't, all I remembered was Jacob telling me he use to be a bully and how disgusted I got, and then he said something that I now have long forgotten.

Carlisle came home and stuck to his usual thing of avoiding me—cold shoulder. Finally that's when I remember what happened. Without thinking I followed Carlisle upstairs to his office. "Why did you tell Jacob about my past? He didn't need to know." Carlisle sighed and turned to face me. "Why didn't you tell me what was truly going on at school?" I arched a brow and scoffed. "I get it, well listen here; two wrongs don't make a right. And my secret was far smaller than you telling a random person about my past." I tried to keep my voice calm, _I_ tried to stay calm. Last thing I wanted was that side of me to spill out and attack Carlisle—that I couldn't live with. "Jacob was concerned for you."

"So that's makes it okay to tell someone whom you hardly knew about something like my past to? Have you gone around my back and told Alice and Rosalie too?" Carlisle shook his head. I could tell he was getting frustrated. "You're going overboard with this. I admit it was wrong of me to tell Jacob, but sorry, I thought he was your friend," It was hard to stay mad at Carlisle. After all he's done for me and everything.

_Screw that! He gave your past story to someone he hardly knew! What's worse is that it was a previous bully—who's to say Jacob won't start bullying again?_

I closed my eyes tight and focused hard on not listening to my mental thoughts. It had a point, but I couldn't lash at Carlisle, I just couldn't. I opened my eyes and looked at Carlisle. "Mom brought this up to me…can I be home schooled again?" Figured it was the only option I had. It was difficult to keep this new side of me locked in. Esme said it was all in willpower, and she believed I had that, but I wasn't sure. I was struggling as it was just trying to do just that.

"You want to be home schooled again?" I nodded, "unless you want to see me possibly get expelled in Forks High. I won't be able to deal and I'll lash." I admitted. I knew even though I practically won that fight at school, something told me that others were waiting to get a crack at me. "Are you sure that home schooling is what you want?" I took a huge breath in before speaking. "I don't know," I admitted. I was trying to find the best way for everyone else. In all honesty, I think I'm fucked either or. Before Carlisle could respond, Emmett and Jasper came in. "Hey Dad, we wanna take Edward for a moment? That cool?" Carlisle nodded at Emmett. "Of course, Edward, will discuss later, son." I nodded. "Okay."

My brothers led me to the game room and Jasper closed the door while Emmett sat me down on the couch. I felt like I was about to be interrogated from the hostile looks on their faces. I just sighed simply and focused more on keeping myself composed. "What the hell happened out there? Are you turning into a rebel now?"

"No—"

"Then why are you acting this way? You _attacked_ Jacob and last I checked even though that kid had a past he has done nothing to you." I rolled my eyes and leaned back on the couch. "You're right he didn't. I make mistakes—"  
"You're making a lot more of them here lately," I didn't like how Jasper interceded like that. I laughed without humor and got to my feet. "You know what; I'm not going to even bother defending myself or explaining. I don't need to. Nice to know that you both think—"

"Don't even think about putting words in our mouths."

"Fine, then I'll just go to the door. I don't need this." I turned and just like I expected, my brothers grabbed my shoulders. "Let me go." I said calmly. "I don't mean to _threat_, because I see it as a _warning_, but leave me alone, or you'll see that person you saw on top of Jacob not even three hours ago." That made them take their hands off me and I just left the room.

**Emmett's Perspective**

After Edward left the room, I closed the door once more and looked at Jasper in astonishment. "You see this? Why didn't we do something before it got to this point, Jazz?" Jasper shook his head and took a seat, I sat next to him. "I don't know, we should have, we should have right when he confessed to me about his first day." I nodded. "Well, I should have done something too when you told me. Where's are baby brother?" I asked in desperation and sorrow. Jasper was silent for a bit, but answered me. "That's the million dollar question, Em."

"I _hate_ this new Edward. He's so cold, brooding, hateful and—"

"An exact replica of his blood-father," Jasper finished for me. I nodded, even though I knew that, I still didn't want to hear it, or have it being confirmed. "What do you think would have happened if we stepped in right away—didn't wait?"

"Well, he'd probably not be acting like his father, that's for sure. This is the coldest side of him I've ever seen, it makes me scared, actually."

"Why? You don't think he'd attack us—"

"No Em, not us…_him_, I'm terrified he'll end up doing something to himself. Cold bastard or not our Edward is still in there. We can't turn our back on him. If anything, he needs us now more than ever right now." I shook my head. I agreed with Jasper on everything, I may not be school smart, but I'm not stupid. "Well, I noticed something." Jasper was interested. "What?"

"Who was able to calm Edward down?"

"Mom was—"

"Exactly, even if he attacks one of us, he'll never attack Mom." Jasper bit his lower lip. "Em, you're making Edward sound like he's a heartless bastard that will kill. He isn't like that not even now he isn't. And I know he would never be able to harm any of us— including Alice and Rosalie."

"You think he has that much self-control on the road he's going?" Jasper nodded, "I do and if you think he's turning into this killer than you're wrong. I can't believe you're turning on him, Em." I was astonished to hear that accusation. "Unbelievable, you think I am?"

"Of how you're acting, it isn't helping your case."

"Jazz we don't know what he's capable of—"

"But murder? And yeah, he attacked Jacob, but I still believe he'd never harm us."

"Well only thing I know is that Rosalie isn't going near Edward until he turns back to himself."

* * *

**Review! :)**


	13. XIII

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**tears on the inside**

**SaveMeRob**

**TheRandomOneStaringAtYou**

**bookworm314**

**Elizabug

* * *

Lyrics Used: Three Days Grace "Pain"

* * *

****XIII**

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain_

**Jasper's Perspective**

Unbelievable! Just unbelievable! Emmett was being irrational about this whole thing! Edward could never harm us, I just knew he couldn't. I know he needs us, but sadly all he's getting is mine and Esme's support. Dad, he's been busy with work, so he's been out of Edward's grasps and Emmett was being stupid about this whole thing. Alice was coming over and I know she'll help be there for Edward. I called Rosalie and told her and she was just as worried as Alice was when I had called her. Rosalie told me she wasn't going to let Emmett keep her from Edward, which I was glad to hear.

Last night I left Edward at peace for most, but around seven at night I convinced him to hangout with me. Mom was happy to see I was on her side about all this, which I was glad for. "Our Edward is still in there, you can see it when you look in his eyes." Mom told me. I thought that was weird considering the fact that I already knew our Edward was there, because I just _felt_ it.

I waited for Alice to come on over. But with us living on the outskirts of Forks, plus the small dirt path through the forest, it would take at least 10 minutes or more—less if you drive like a lunatic. I left my room and went for the kitchen to grab some lunch. Sudden thuds made me look at the stairs, and Edward appeared wearing a dark long sleeve and jeans. Forks was in the rare weathers of warm, I didn't see why he was wearing winter attire. "Hey Ed," I greeted. He gazed up and nodded. "Hi," he said simply before making his way. "Alice is coming over, she's wanting to hangout with you." I saw him nod. "Okay, whatever," my brows knitted together. Something just didn't set right with me about him and his behavior.

**Edward's Perspective**

To say I was okay—it'd be a lie. To say I was in the right state of mind lately—it'd be a lie. To even have the nerve to actually think I was in control—it'd be a lie. If I actually wanted to be in denial, or _could_ easily believe a lie—I'd be one pathetic and foolish idiot.

It seems my time was coming to a screeching stop. All these emotions flooding through my body like electricity. Shocking me, and making me soon be in agony. I'd rather have the life I had before the Cullens. Back then, all I did was shut everything out, just went with the flow of things—obeyed my parents and took whatever was thrown at me. All I ever felt was pain then, but now that I've opened up and was stupid to think I'm having better days, it was just a ticking time bomb ticking away until it exploded. Now I feel confused, I feel lost, guilty, scared, and pain. Wish I could just feel pain and nothing else. At least then it was kind of bearable. I've grown to love and now, I feel them fading away from me or showing their true faces and backstabbing me. I think the fact I actually allowed myself to love is what is affecting me the worst. Esme, God knows I do love that woman. She's everything I wanted in a mother, but now I feel her slipping away from me, and it hurt to know I'm the cause. Jasper, he showed me the true meaning of having a brother: caring and protective, always seeing or try to see the bright sides, and always there for me. Now, now he's slipping away just like Esme. I never realized how much those two truly meant to me until now and how I regret ever opening myself to them. I loved Emmett, the playful older brother, but there when needed—always up to standing up for his family. And Carlisle, though he isn't perfect and I'm still feeling betrayed by him, I can't lie. He's been the best father to me that he could be, always trying to understand things, solving situations in civil manners. And both of them, I feel are already gone from me. My heart, of what it used to be…I can't feel anything there anymore except regret and pain. It's unbearable. These people have given me the family I had always dreamed of, and I fucked up and I'm losing them.

If anything, I may have already lost all four of them and haven't realized it yet. I know for a fact that I've lost Carlisle and Emmett. I want desperately to have them back. I'm obsessed with keeping Esme and Jasper within my reach, but I can't bring myself to do that. I feel I've hurt them enough, a part of me wants to just leave knowing they'd be better off without me, another part tells me to not and I was wrong. So much stress that's being placed on me, I couldn't take it all in. It was destroying me on the inside. I was showing sides of me I never have seen before—fear them as well.

So here I am sitting on the floor in my room, hunched over and tears silently falling down my cheeks with subtle sobs I made. My arms were bare, but staining red. It didn't occur to me until just now how hard my nails were dug into my arms. When my vision wasn't that blurry, I saw my nails cutting down my elbow to wrists in four rows from my nails. The sting I felt was in ways easing everything a bit, but I remembered how I vowed to never cut myself again, but here I was…cutting my arms with my nails. I just bent over forward more and just sobbed until I couldn't anymore. "I can't go on like this…" I whispered to myself, though it was hard since I was already trying to catch my breath. Death sounded really great right now.

Eventually, I ended up pulling myself together to create a façade for everyone and searched for the darkest sweater or long sleeve shirt I had to cover my still bloody streaks on my arms. Finally I found a deep blue almost black shirt with long sleeves and threw it on. I winced at the stinging from my arms when I pushed them through the sleeves, but ignored it and went out of my room and down the stairs. I honestly didn't know where my feet were taking me, but I didn't care in all honesty. "Hey Ed," I gazed up at Jasper and nodded. "Hi," I simply said and continued to let my feet take me wherever. "Alice is coming over, she's wanting to hangout with you." Jasper called, I responded with a nod, but then decided to verbally respond. "Okay, whatever…" Not much of a response—especially from me.

My feet lead me to the next flight of stairs down, I went. My eyes caught glimpse of the grand piano and I went to it. Sitting down on the bench, my fingers lightly swept the ivory keys. I knew about playing the piano, but never really tried it, but suddenly I felt the urge to play. Taking a huge breath in, my fingers were correctly placed. I hesitated for a couple moments, but finally started to let my mind take more control over the sudden melody playing. It was a rather dark melody—depressing, but I couldn't stop playing. It's like once I started; now I can't stop. I could feel my face turning into a mask of sorrow before finally stopping to cry. My arms went on the keys, creating a loud and horrible sound, but I didn't care. My head rested on my arms—ignoring the stings, and I just broke down into more uncontrollable sobs.

* * *

**Review, please! I'm loving my feedback, some of you are thinking of what is gonna happen next and I love seeing what your ideas on it! Really, you guys are amazing, thank you all so much for giving my story a chance! Of course, I'm not close to being done, but I figured to let you all know really how much I enjoy reading your reviews3**


	14. XIV

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**tears on the inside**ღ

**SaveMeRob**ღ

**rosmarlin**ღ

**bookworm324**ღ

**TheRandomOneStaringAtYou**ღ

**Elizabug**ღ

* * *

**XIV**

_God help me I've come undone_

_Out of the light of the sun_

_God help me I've come undone_

_Out of the light of the sun_

I never thought myself as a religious person, although I do believe in God, I just never considered myself a religious one. I didn't know how to drive, but a walk sounded great to me, I guess that's why I'm walking alongside the road in the downpour getting soaked, but it didn't bother me, not even when people were passing back. I just kept my hands in my jeans' pockets and focused on my destination. It was something I honestly wouldn't have thought about. I couldn't even envision myself in a church, but that's where I was heading—Forks Christian Church. Amazing they had one in this small town, but I guess all towns and cities need their little religious place. I wasn't going to confess sins or anything…I actually honestly didn't know what I'd do in there, but I heard Carlisle say if ever you want to talk or pray, church was the best for it was a connection to the man that could help you through it all.

At least one person isn't turning his back on me, or me feeling he is. I guess that's reassuring in ways, but not many. I've been stressing, going in and out of meltdowns—breakdowns, and everything in between. I was holding off this little trip, but I'm running out of options, and in all honesty I was _desperate_. I felt that I was losing everyone, because of how I've been, what I'm turning into. I keep going back and fourth from this new Edward—the mad at the world I don't care one. And the Edward I've been familiar and comfortable with. I'll be the first to admit that at this moment, I am _emotionally_ unstable and I'm losing all hope within me, all hope in everything. I feel like everything I once loved is vanishing from me—will just _leave me here in the dark_.

My destination was in plain view once I entered the town. I couldn't see it all that well through the rain, but I knew that it was it considering it was the only small white building with a white cross on the roof's tip in the front. Never have I ever been in a church that I remembered of, but here I was now about to enter one. I prayed for it to not be locked and it'd be empty. To my fortune, it was empty and unlocked. I closed the door behind me and pushed my soaked hair out of my face. The room looked smaller than the outside look, although the many rows of beautiful white pews may have added that effect. I walked down the narrow aisle and to the second row up front to the left.

Not really sure how to do this correctly, but I went with what I _thought_ is what one would do if praying. I sat down and gazed at the big wooden mahogany-looking cross in center on a stage where a microphone and a little wooden stand at the front-center on the stage. The cross is what caught my eyes the most, though, it was hard to not miss, yet it shined like a diamond in this place. "Okay…well, I don't really know how to do this right, so I apologize for that," I said in a casual tone, but it somehow sounded broken, but it was clearly understandable to hear. I took a deep swallow and put my hands together while letting them rest and slightly rested my wrists on the head of the pew in front of me.

Taking a deep breath, I began. "God, please help me. I've come undone; I don't even know who I am anymore. I'm confused, I'm lost, and…and I'm scared. I'm scared of what's becoming of me. I don't want to be like him. I can't be I'm disgusted to even share his DNA." I felt another batch of tears forming in my eyes, they were hurting and pulsating from how long and hard I've cried within this week. I tried to catch my breath, but it was shaking. "Why am I seeing this side of me that I hate? I don't understand. I don't understand." I sobbed while my head leaned on my arms. "Give me a sign! Just give me a sign! Please give me anything. Anything at all that will show me you're actually listening, why my life is turning this way. Did I do something wrong and this is punishment?" I lift my head up to see candles lit on the left side, were they lit before? I couldn't remember, but I heard footsteps echoing from somewhere. I turned my head and saw the person I never thought I'd ever see here of all places. "Rosalie?" I asked in astonishment, but there she was in a denim jacket with jeans and heels. A black umbrella closed in her hand. She pushed her hair that was in a braid off her shoulder. "Hey Edward, I had a feeling you'd be here." I didn't see how. "I thought Emmett was keeping me away from you."

"I think I'm old enough to decide who I hang out with." She continued her way until she was right next to me sitting. She gazed up at the cross like I did when I first sat down. A small smile on her ruby lips, "nice place to come and clear your head." She approved. I blushed a bit and my eyes drifted to the ground. "I came here to—"

"I know, I heard it all, Jacob told me about your past. Although you would rather people not know I'm glad I do, it helps me understand more of what you're going through." I shrugged, "may as well get a fu—freaking—megaphone and announce it to everyone." I said in sarcasm. Rosalie squeezed my shoulder and I looked at her. The blue eyes that were always bright were a dull sparkle. "People don't need to know, it's not something a person would like to relive or tell or brag. What your parents did—your father—it was so awful. Had I known you back then, I would have gotten you out of it. But, you can't think that _he's_ punishing you, because he never does." I knew that _he_ wasn't my father. My eyes went back to the cross, "feels like _he_ is, though."

"Just know that _he_ never punishes you. Never could, and you'll get through this, you have family, Alice, and me with you." I shook my head, "Em and Carlisle have already turned their back on me."

I saw in the corner of my eye, that her brows knitted together, "no, no they haven't. Emmett calls me each night, you're always the topic. He told me just last night how he feels you're _falling away_. He is scared for you, he literally cried to me, saying he doesn't know what he can do to help you, because the times he tries it just pushes you more away from him. He loves you, Edward. And he cares, he just hates people seeing him—family especially—when he's at a point to where he feels weak. I'm the only one he allows to see that side of him and Carlisle without a doubt is probably allowing Esme to see him at his weak."

I didn't realize Emmett was suffering just as much. I see it all in Esme's eyes and Jasper's, I see them suffering from this. Couldn't say much for Carlisle and Emmett considering I hardly see them now. "What should I do?"

"Only you know the answer to that."

My head turned to her, "I don't, though. Even if I did, I'm nowhere close to actually following. I need a hint, a sign—something."

"Okay, then let _him_ guide you. Through thick and thin, _he_ will always be by your side helping you. Most say _he's_ the conscious in your head, the one that makes you feel guilt for when you did a wrong, the one that tries to pull you out from making a wrong. It's your choice whether or not you listen." I smiled small at her and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back just as tight. I felt bad for getting her wet, but she didn't seem to care. "Thanks Rose." I could just see the smile on her lips right now, "anything for my little brother. Now," she pulled away from me and patted my leg. "Let's get you home."

* * *

**Review please! :D**


	15. XV

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**TheRandomOneStaringAtYou: **Don't worry, none taken. I didn't think some would be into the whole God thing, but it added more of a character to Edward, I felt.

**SaveMeRob**

**bookworm324**

**rosmarlin:** I liked Rose in that one too! :)

**Elizabug

* * *

**

**Lyrics Used: Evanescence "Bleed (I Must Be Dreaming)"

* * *

**

**XV**

_No I must be dreaming!  
It's only in my mind,  
Not real life!  
No I must be dreaming!_

_My eyes shot open and the scene was my room—my old room. Confused, I lift up and saw it was in fact my room in Chicago. "Mom, Dad? Em, Jazz?" I got a response, but it was a cold and sick one that literally spat out my name as though in pure disgust. It echoed through my ears, but it still had my heart racing. I peered out into the hallway, it was clear, so I felt safe to step out. Deciding to check downstairs, I saw all was the same. Come to think of it, I checked the whole house and couldn't find that sick cold voice anywhere. Gazing at the front door, I opened it and saw I was in my newer room with the Cullens. Odd how it came about, but I heard the voice call for me once more only it was louder. I followed it to the bathroom and flipped on the switch, I saw just myself. Rolling my eyes, I called out for my family again, but no answer. Instead, I heard Esme scream and then shattering of glass. In a heap of panic I raced down the first flight of stairs—nearly flying down. "Mom, Mom!" What I came to see wasn't something I wanted to see: Esme on the linoleum—dead. Running over to her side, I went to my knees and felt the stinging in my eyes, her healthy glow now a dull chalk white, mouth open from her screams, and permanent terror in her wide dead eyes. The knife punctured her heart, staining her blouse. "Mom…" I said with barely any volume within me, my throat hurt, but anger washed over me. I clenched my teeth, grabbed the knife and had an unhealthy lust for vengeance._

_ Hearing noises on the lower floor, I didn't waste time. I charged down the stairs only to see Carlisle and Emmett in the same state as Esme. That enraged me more. "You're still here…" I spoke in such a deathly and sick voice it was poisonous venom. A noise came from behind me and I twirled and thrust the blade into his heart. My vision cleared and I jumped back once I saw who I had stabbed—Jasper. His dead body fell to the ground. I was frozen stiff, even more when I heard Emmett behind me. I spun and there he was glowing, my eyes went to his body still on the ground and then back to the spirit. He had dark and cold eyes at me. "We took you in and you do this to us all! You killed us!" I shook my head, "no…no, no I didn't!" I couldn't have killed them. Why would I? I killed Jasper by mistake! Mistake! Emmett shook his head, "you did, Edward. You killed us; I should have known you were trouble. You'll never escape what you are."_

"_What I—?"_

"_You are your father! Like father like son…" I couldn't listen to this; I couldn't hear being called my father._

_ Clutching my head I screamed while running up the stairs. "I'm not like him! I'm not!" _

"_You can't deny who you are!" I heard Emmett, but I was already up the stairs and to the bathroom. I had to prove to myself I wasn't like him, but once I saw my reflection I saw him staring back. I shook my head in disbelief and denial. "No, no, NO!"_

"NO!" I jerked in the passenger's seat nearly scaring Rosalie half to death. She slammed on the breaks before looking at me in horror, "Edward what?" I was silent for moments trying to catch my breath. "Nightmare…"

"About?"

"I don't want to say—how long was I out?"

Rosalie checked the dashboard, "not long—ten minutes?"

"Oh," was all I could say. I shook my head to make the bad dream leave my mind, but it stayed. Rosalie didn't say anything for the rest of the car ride home.

* * *

**Sorry for the short update, next update will make up for it, I promise! :) Review please!**


	16. XVI

**Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**

**Song Lyrics Used: Breaking Benjamin "Dear Agony"

* * *

**

**XVI**

_I have nothing left to give_

_I have found the perfect end…_

By the time we were at the Cullen house it was dark out. I didn't think I'd be out that late, but I guess I was. When I opened the door, suddenly five pairs of eyes were on my and Rosalie's entrance. Esme jumped down from her seat on the arm of a chair Carlisle was in and wrapped her arms around me tightly. "Don't, you ever do that to me again!"

"Sorry Mom?" I guess I shouldn't have left abruptly like I had, but I wasn't thinking really when I left. She pulled away from me and fear was in her eyes, which didn't make sense to me. "Are you—"

"From now on Edward you are to take one of us with you." Carlisle ordered. My eyes went to him and I arched a brow. "I think I can take care of myself—"

"Enough with this new Edward, I bet once I say this then _my_ Edward is going to come." Carlisle interjected. I was interested. "Oh? Well try then." Esme shot a look at Carlisle and Carlisle sighed. "Esme, we keep this from him and he finds out he'll never forgive us. I'm not keeping this from him." Carlisle looked at me, "breaking news hit an hour ago. Your father broke out of jail three days ago and he's on the wanted list."

My eyes widened. My father broke out of _prison!_ Which meant only one thing: he was determined to finish what he tried before—killing me. Carlisle got up from his chair and pulled me into a tight hug. I guess _his_ Edward was visible now. In response, I hugged him back. "We're not going to make the same mistake twice." He assured me, but it did little. I shook my head, "he wants me, and I know how he is. He'll stop at nothing; he'll kill anyone that gets in his way. I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"Bullshit, bro!" Alice piped up, which made me pull from Carlisle and look at her on the couch. "No one's messing with you, not while I'm around, I'm sick with a fraying pan, ya' know." I actually chuckled a bit at her comment. "Ali, I can't risk—"

"You're not going anywhere. Go somewhere and Mary Alice Brandon shall follow!" She said in as a matter of fact way. As if to add more effect, she jumped to her feet. Rosalie touched my shoulder and I looked at her. "And I'll follow her."

"Guys, no just—just stop!"

There's no way I was gonna allow this the happen. No way in hell I was going to let them yet again risk their lives for mine. It's not worth it, never has been. I'd die for these people—no question. And I couldn't put them through this. I wasn't worth it. As if she read my thoughts, Esme shook her head at me in disapproval. I sighed, "This isn't going to end. We all know it won't. So let _me_ end it."

"By ending you mean let him have you? Not a chance, son."

My eyes darted to Carlisle. "Yes, yes let him have me—"

"You're speaking nonsense!" Jasper and Emmett interjected.

I knew I was, but I refused to allow them to risk their lives for my own. It's time I had to stand up for myself. Who better than my own cruel father? I sighed and shook my head, "it's _my_ burden to bear, not yours," as if to make my point proven more, I went up the stairs to my room. Luckily no one followed me—well I _thought_ anyhow. When I closed my bedroom door, a hand was in view stopping it. I turned and saw Carlisle looking at me. "Let's talk, please," I stood there silently for a few moments before I nodded. "Kay," I went to my bed and sat cross-legged at the foot while Carlisle closed the door and sat next to me. I waited for him to talk, but he didn't, so I spoke instead. "I'm sorry for how I've been."

"By how everything went and is going, I can't say it's not understandable."

"I just don't want you turning your back on me. You've been the closest thing to a father I've ever had, Carlisle, and I don't want to lose that. I _need_ you in my life. I _need_ that father figure to teach and guide me—"

"Edward, you're never going to lose me. I love and care for you too much to turn on you. And after all we've been through before this year…I can't forget you." I felt my lips twitch to a smile, but it faded again, "then why have you been avoiding me?" Carlisle smiled apologetically. "To be honest, I thought you needed some time to yourself, so I kept myself busy, waiting for you to come to me, you never did, so…" he shrugged.

I felt myself nod in understanding. "I guess I mistook your actions—sorry."

"Its fine, but Edward, you're not leaving us. We've went through too much to let you go, son."

"I have to do something, Dad."

"You going to look for him isn't the answer."

"It feels like it is," Carlisle grabbed my shoulders and looked at me sternly. "No."

"You can't expect me—"

"Looking for trouble isn't the answer. We'll get Charlie; we'll make sure you're safe and your Dad is caught—dead or alive." There was something about that promise that made me shudder.

By seven at night, Charlie was over ready to take any course of action. He smiled gently at me and assured me that I'll be protected. What they didn't get was that it was _them_ I was worried about. Once again putting themselves in danger for me, I didn't like it. I was already planning as the night went by, come next day I'll be nowhere to be found. I managed to runaway for a time before, I can do it again. The only issue here is that Charlie said that there was officers in their cruiser taking shifts to guard this house, so it looks like I'll have to sneak out back, although I didn't know when Charlie would go to sleep or if he was a heavy sleeper or not.

I toss and turned in my bed until midnight, that's when I bent down under my bed and grabbed my bag full of needed things. I slipped my shoes on and tip toed to my door, opening it slowly and peering out of it to make sure no one was up. I listened carefully and heard only the subtle snores coming from Charlie in the lower part. Reaching the second part, I opened the largest window in the kitchen. Throwing my bag over my shoulder with the strap, I climbed down the pipe attached to the side. I lost my balance and slipped the rest of the way, but the bush crashed my fall, which I was grateful for. Staying put, I made sure that no one had heard the big _thud_ from my fall. Judging by the sounds, I was safe for now.

Hopping up, I jogged into the woods, but nearly cried out when I saw a flash of light from a flashlight nearly catching sight of me. I pressed my back against the tree and waited for the officer to check and leave. Only paranoia got the better of me, and I began to shake with nerves on him catching me. The footsteps got closer and closer, I couldn't waste time, I bolted to the woods and the light was flashed upon me. "Hey! Edward, stop!" The officer called out and that's when I heard the noises from the house getting louder, no doubt they knew I had escaped. I saw the flashlight moving forward and back, but I kept running. The officer still tried to call out for me, but I was bolting. Luckily, I took steep twists and turns, but I slipped down a hill and began rolling. "There he goes!" I heard Charlie say—déjà vu, much.

Once I hit the ground, I didn't hesitate; I grabbed my bag and raced off deeper and deeper into the woods. The voices were becoming more and more distant, which was a good thing on my part. Panting and my heart jumping up against my chest and my legs starting to hurt and protest, I slowed down a bit, but not much. I looked behind me to see no light and I could hear very faint voices in the distance. I smiled and sighed, I had escaped. With the victory I felt, I found a new boost of energy and raced off deeper into the woods, before long I will lose them and plan on finding my Dad.


	17. XVII

**Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Song Lyrics Used: Evanescence "Haunted"

* * *

****XVII**

_Hunting you, I can smell you - alive__  
__Your heart pounding in my head…_

Deciding to slow down, I bent over with my palms pressed on my knees and tried to calm my breathing. Sweat was running down my forehead, and my heart was pounding. Still, I couldn't help, but long to do a joyous dance at my escape. It was easier than I thought if I was being honest with myself. I had that same feeling I had that same night when I escaped from my parents—victory. Though this situation was different by far, I was escaping to _protect_ the ones I loved and to handle this situation on my own, whereas the first escape was to save _myself_. I inhaled sharply through my nose and decided to carry on my way. I unzipped my bag to pull out a flashlight and zipped it back up once I had it turned on. Flashing the light in many dark directions, I decided to take a left.

Before long I came in contact with a dirt path, which I was guessing was a trail. Smiling, I followed the trail down hoping to see the road. It took a long forty-five minutes, but in no time I found the road. Now it was time to start searching for my Dad. Judging by the days worth he's been gone, he's most likely already in—if not _near_—Washington by now, but the question was where. Pursing my lips, I went down the road. My heart nearly jumped at the ball of light from the corner of my eye, so I froze and checked that location in the woods, but laughed when it was just the moon. "Edward!"

My feet stayed in its place, and I could hear my heart rapidly beating and the sound of drums in my ears. Looking around in panic, I didn't find the muffled voice that said my name. It definitely sounded manly, which is what scared me. The first thought was my father, but then I went to more rational ones: Charlie, Carlisle, the other officer…and so fourth. Shaking my head, I continued, but I decided to jog just in case. Keeping an eye out for any holes in the ground, I jogged lightly, but yelped when the roar of thunder suddenly came. Great, it was going to rain—can't say that's surprising, though.

**Senior's Perspective**

The police sirens rang through my eyes, but I shook them off. With my teeth bearing, I saw _him_. That little punk that ruined everything for me, even in the dim light, I could still see his bronze hair, and not like the boy had much of a skin tone to him. Lust for revenge craved inside me. I'm half surprise his precious new family wasn't with him, unless he decided to run off yet again. I saw how he froze in his place; I saw that horror shine in his green eyes, but it made me smirk. Foolish punk didn't realize I had been following him going on fifteen minutes now. Just savoring each step, but to hide myself, I clicked my small flashlight off and hid behind a tree just in time to dodge his light. After a few minutes, I glanced back after hearing a chuckle, probably thought he mistaken the moon for the odd light. Just looking at him, seeing a little me, made a snarl crept in me and I snarled out his name, that _name_ that was also mine, "Edward!" He heard me, no doubt. I could see plain as day the fear back on his face.

A year…a year I was in a living hell. Planning when to escape, when to come back for him, and when to _end_ him. Yet, I didn't want a slow and quick death for him—no, I wanted him to suffer even _more_. Feel each pain I'd cause him. Chuckling at the slow torture I had planned for him. It made me feel like a little child in a candy store. Deciding this was carried on long enough, I went for the capture of him. "Edward…" I said in a hush tone that came out like a sing-song type. Edward turned his head in all directions, but didn't use his flashlight. Considering mine was off, let's just say my attack was unexpected, which was what I wanted.

**Edward's Perspective**

…_Watching me and wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you, loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

I honestly felt I was hearing things. I was hearing my name being said in a sick type of manner, almost a playful like tone with anguish mixed into it, but I couldn't see anything. Right when I decided to use the flashlight, I was face-to-face to the older version of me—my father. His eyes were dark, but filled with lust, teeth bearing. He looked like he hasn't had a shave in weeks, and he still wore his orange jumpsuit, but his hair was unkempt and greasy. My heart literally stopped and I backed away a bit. "You—you're…" I couldn't make a coherent sentence. I was in complete shock, yes, I was _looking_ for him, but it's like now that I am right in front of him, I wished I hadn't even left. "Dad…you look…"

"Don't Dad me!" He snapped, and I flinched at his harsh voice. I've heard it so much in my head, in my dreams, but it still never compared to hearing it personally face-to-face. "You just couldn't be happy, you just had to run off and get the Cullens involved!" I glared at him. It was time to not be scared anymore. The whole reason for this was to show more to myself that I wasn't afraid anymore. "Really now, well if you would have _been_ a damn parent, that wouldn't have happened now would it?" I arched a brow challenging him. "I'm not scared of you anymore; you're going to leave me alone one way or another." He laughed, "Do you honestly think you have the balls to kill me? Oh, or are you going to make me go back to jail?"

I glared darker at his mockery, I felt that other side of me wanting to spew out, and I let it. Lunging for him, I punched him across his face. He yowled, but grabbed a hold of me and threw me on the pavement. That jostled my body, but I kicked him in the stomach before he could pin me or do whatever he was going to do. When he went a bit backwards, I jumped to my feet and tackled him to the ground and continued my punching. What I wasn't expecting was for my self conscious to pull at me, tell me to actually stop. _This isn't like you, Edward. You're being him. He deserves this, yes, but this isn't you! He's still your father; you still love him even though he doesn't deserve your love. Don't make him turn you into something you're not._

My punching slowed and I could feel that anger inside me fading once more. That was enough to receive a punch from my Dad in the jaw. My shocked body fell off him and to next to him, but before I could do anything, I received a kick in the stomach—one after the other. It ached, and I spat out blood. He grabbed my hair and arched my neck up painfully. I groaned in pain, but I felt his lips at my ear. "You're not getting away so easily this time." He breathed out and yanked me to my feet. I spun around and kicked him in the stomach, though the only downside on that was he had a strong hold on my arms and I weaseled my way out, but my left arm turned wrong at me fast spin, causing it to pull something in my arm. I knew it wasn't broken, but sprained…possibly. He growled and head butted me hard in the face. My vision darkened at that.

**Senior's Perspective**

I have to admit, that punk put up a decent fight, but I knew he'd never be able to finish me off. He was too soft like his pathetic mother. I picked him up and threw his unconscious body over my shoulder. I heard people calling out our name, but I knew there were directing it at Edward. I raced off as the voices grew louder and cut through the woods on the opposite side. Hiding in the darkness, I peered out onto the road to see the same people I saw before. That built punk-ass that pound me and his blond haired father that continued. The woman and the scrawny blond haired boy, and I saw the officer that _put_ me in jail, was at my trial, everything. Chief Charlie Swan. I wanted to attack that officer, but my plan was to get Edward, for _he_ was the one I wanted the most. I had him, and I was going to let my plan go in action. Edward was going to wake up to his worst nightmare. He thought I was bad already, the boy ain't seen nothing yet. Refusing to waste more time, I turn and ran off in the woods. Come by morning, I'll be long gone with him.

When the walk seemed to go on forever, I finally came across a parking lot filled with cars. Smirking, I picked the oldest one from the bunch and broke into it, wasn't a surprise that it had no alarm. Setting the kid in the back seat, I laid him down and pulled out a white zip tie and tired his wrists together with them. "Let's see you break out of that." I said to his unconscious body. My eyes gazed over him and I felt a smug look on my face. This kid had potential, but no, he fucked up. Oh well. Making sure his feet were on the floor, I shut the door and went to the driver's side, but that's when I noticed tents out on the beach. I looked at my jumpsuit and decided to see if there was a man worth my size. Jogging down to the beach, I randomly picked a tent and peered inside to see a couple moving in blankets, the woman giggled and I rolled my eyes, teens and making love—pathetic.

Searching for a bad of some sort without trying to be noticed, my eyes came across one. Smirking yet again, I disappeared from the tent's opening and reached my hand underneath the correct side of the tent fumbling for the bag's strap. Luckily, I grabbed it and quietly dragged it to the tent's opening. These pathetic love making teens made this too easy. When I was about to reach in for the bag, I heard the girl. "Jacob, did we move our things over there?" Shit and fuck me! I stayed in my place frozen. "C'mon Leah, you're totally being paranoid, if you don't want to do this then—"

"I'm _not_ paranoid, Jacob Black!"

"Yeah, whatever," I could hear the rolling of his eyes in that response. "I was just wondering, I mean, you heard about that guy that broke out of jail—"

"Why would he want us? If anything he would want…" it was silent. "Jacob, what is it?" I heard a sigh. "It's just…I let someone down when they needed me. And if by morning, Edward is registered missing, I won't forgive myself. I…I have to go, Leah. I'm sorry."

"Jacob, wait, what? You can't just leave me—"

"I'm not! C'mon, Quil, Paul, Embry, everyone is practically here on the beach."

"Yeah, and they're all getting lucky, but me."

Oh quit your whining woman! I was even annoyed hearing this shit, but I needed the punk to go back to shutting his bitch up. "Okay, fine, but if Edward is missing the next day, I blame you."

"He won't." I literally wanted to laugh, but I held my urge. Waiting for a few more minutes, I could tell from their sounds they were in heaven, so I yanked the bag out and grabbed a pair of jeans and a T-shirt before making my run. With the wad of clothes in my hand, I threw them in the passenger's side and hot-wired the car. It was so easy. When I found a gas station or something with a bathroom outside, then I'll change. Before I drove off, I looked to make sure Edward was still there, he was, so I put the car in reverse slowly and drove off in haste.

* * *

**Review for update! :D**


	18. XVIII

**Lyrics Used: Simple Plan "No Love"

* * *

****XVIII**

_There's only hate  
There's only tears  
There's only pain  
There is no love here  
Oh so what will you do?  
There's only lies  
There's only fears  
There's only pain  
There is no love here_

**Edward's Perspective**

My head ached of pain, and my body was cold and wet. Fluttering my eyes open, my vision was off. Everything was blurred and double-sighted, felt like the room was moving. My head wobbled from left to right aimlessly. Damn did I feel dizzy…a sudden odd sound was heard and my body reacted at the sudden jolts I felt coursing through my body. I clenched my teeth and groaned in agony at the pain as my body stiffened tightly. I was being electrocuted, but how? The pain stopped and I gasped out for air, that's when I realized I was on a stone hard and cold ground leaning against a stone wall with my back, but the thing that truly frightened me was my arms were _above_ my head and couldn't move. Quickly, I threw my head up to see my wrists in shackles against the wall. I tried wobbling my hands, but it was of no use. "What the—"

I screamed a loud at the new round of jolts coursing my body. I wasn't prepared for this at all, but it hurt. When it stopped again, I looked in all directions—seeing clearly now. Finally, I set my eyes on a tall silhouette. I glared and thrust my body to try and break free, but another bolt of electric shocks coursed through me, and I screamed, my voice echoing in the empty dark cold space. I gasped for air when the round ended. "Try all you want, you can't get free." His voice was venomous. "Where the hell am I?"

"What does it look like? You're in a basement, idiot."

"I can see that, but where at? Did you kill a family to take their basement?" Even though it was a sarcastic remark, I wouldn't put it past my father to do something like that. I saw a slither of a smile in the dim light. "Not kill," he said, and with that he gestured his arm to the left. That's when I heard a child sobbing in fear. My head jerked to where the sounds came from, and there in the small window with the moon's light I saw a little girl with red-rimmed eyes, big blue eyes, a bit of a cherub face with blond curly locks up against the wall with two unconscious adults tied up. The female's long raven hair created a curtain at her tilted head. My eyes softened and stayed on the little girl. I felt my head shake. "You are fucked up. Let them go!" I jerked my head back to my father and was disgusted at his smirk. "Afraid I can't. You see, either I kill them, or keep them hostage with you. Of course, they'll all die eventually."

"You have me, that's what you wanted was me. Now let them go." I felt brave; I think it was because I was thinking of this family. But my father chuckled, it created goose bumps on the back of my neck, and I shuddered. "If I let them go, they'll go to the police."

"Why couldn't you have just found an abandoned place? Why here? Why _them_?"

"If I went back to Chicago, then I may as well have worn a sign that says _Escaped Prisoner_ and my orange jumpsuit. You're still in Washington, my boy, just far away from Forks."

My brows furrowed and I felt my green eyes blazing a darker color. "Let them go." I growled out the order. The deep throaty voice scared me a bit, but I wasn't going to let this mask crumble. I had to get this family out of here before my psychotic father kills them. He moved closer to me and his tobacco breath washed over my face, "who do you think you are barking out orders?"

"I think I'm Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen." I spat out. And that earned me a punch to the face. I groaned, but jerked my head back to him with a glare—challenging him to do more. He growled and punched me again. "Wipe that smirk off your face!" I laughed and showed him the smirk again. "You mean the smirk that _you_ always show?" He didn't like that, but he stormed off, but he grabbed the little girl. My sudden glare washed away and I looked at her as she cried and beg. "Keep this up and you'll be the death of her." As if to prove more of a point, he pulled a switchblade to her throat. She cried. "No! Please don't!" She sobbed. I saw the blade gleaming under the moon's face and I saw a slighter of dark substance rolling down the blade. "No! No, stop!" I cried out. "Don't harm her—please—I'm sorry!" My heart pounded in panic, but I saw the girl slamming back to the ground. She yelped, but my Dad went back over to me and pointed the blade to me, "be a good boy and the girl will be okay."

"You're insane." I said in actual fear. Her life was in my hands—no pressure.

**Jacob's Perspective**

Unbelievable! Just fucking great! I should have listened to my first instinct, instead of damn bitchy Leah. I was still trying to get over shock of it all: Edward ran off from the Cullens and his bag was found on a deserted road. A lot of possible thoughts came to me—none positive in the least bit. Edward's father was out there, and chances are—gut instinct tells me—he already has Edward. So now I'm finding myself joining the Cullens to help look for him. I went off with his brothers, both of them calling him out in a different name than I was, "baby bro!"

"Edward!"

Jasper sighed and punched a tree. Emmett quickly grabbed his wrist and looked at him sternly. "No, Jazz. Don't do this to yourself."

"Do what? Edward's father probably has him and is hurting him." I could relate to Jasper more. I think most of which was guilt I had. He and I had a bad off spot, and I left him, when I should have been there for him. "Look, we just have to continue looking. Are you sure he wasn't dumb enough to go back to Chicago?" They both looked at me with utter sorrow and pain in their eyes. "I doubt it; I mean even if his Dad truly has him, I'm sure he's still in Washington, just not in Forks." I shook my head. "Then I suggest we stop looking in the woods and start thinking like a _criminal_." That gave me interesting looks. I sighed. "Look, we're not thinking like Edward Senior. He's a criminal, an escaped prisoner. So he's going to be thinking like one. See, in other words, he's going to go for a place unexpected and isolated."

"You sure, Jake?" I nodded at Emmett. "I'm overly positive on that."


	19. XIX

**Lyrics Used: Nickelback "Hero"

* * *

**

**XIX**

_And they say that a hero can save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold to the wings of the eagles_

_Watch as we all fly away…_

**Edward's Perspective**

Everything seemed to be flashing before my eyes—everything—my loves, my hates, my fears…all of it. Leaning my head back against the wall, I wanted sleep, but couldn't find it. Glancing over at the little girl, her eyes widened. "Am I going to die?" She asked me in such a fragile and weak voice. My heart ripped, I couldn't tell her the truth. Shaking my head, I lied. "Of course not, I'll get you and your parents out of here, sweetie." I regretted lying, how in the hell was I going to free her and her parents when I was chained to the damn wall? I sighed. At least my father left to go upstairs, gave me time to try and think of something. "You're name is Edward, right?" The small voice said. With a small crooked smile, I nodded and looked at her with soft eyes. "Yeah, my name's Edward. What's yours?"

"Dakota," she said with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Dakota, I promise you'll get out of here soon." I said with much confidence—confidence I didn't have. "What about you? Aren't you coming with us?" I shook my head. "No—"

"I'm not leaving then." She said with full determination. My eyes widened. "You don't know what you're saying. It's my fault you're here like this."

"Wasn't your fault, it was that man."

"That man is my father."

"He's not your Daddy; a Daddy loves and cares for his kid. That's what my Daddy always says."

I smiled at the girl. She was so young and so foolish, but in another sense, innocent and adoring. "You have a great Daddy then." She beamed at me. "So who's your Daddy?" I was about to say it was the bastard keeping me locked down here, but then Carlisle flash into my mind. "Carlisle, he's name's Carlisle." I said with much admiration. She smiled bigger. "I bet he's coming for you." She said with a positive tone. I smirked. "I hope he is."

"He is! I know he is," chirping like Alice does. I shook my head with a wider smile. This little girl was at least 7 or 8, possibly, such an innocent little soul.

A sudden thought crossed my mind, and I grinned from ear to ear. "Hey, Dakota, want to help me with something?" She beamed even more and nodded—now, time to take some action and get her and her family out of here.

**Carlisle's Perspective**

…_Someone told me love would all save us_

_But how can that be?_

_Look what love gave us_

_World full of killing_

_And blood-spilling, that world never came…_

I threw a book at the wall in my office in frustration. Edward's been missing going on almost 48 hours and we were nowhere close to finding him. My heart ripped piece by piece. With each second that went by, the more it ripped and the more my mind told me he was long gone, but no, I refused to believe such nonsense. Edward was out there somewhere trying to survive. Lord knows that so called father of his already has been giving him hell and pain. Slamming my fists on the wooden desk, I shouted out swears through clenched teeth. Esme walked in and wrapped her arms around me. "We'll find him soon,"

"Soon isn't good enough, Esme." I snapped and shrugged her off me. I didn't want to be rude, but I couldn't help it. I was frustrated, worried, angry, and so many other emotions that I couldn't possibly name. I felt bipolar at this moment, but more with rage. "He's out there! But God knows where!" My voice carried out the open space. "If anything happens to _my_ son, someone is paying the consequences." The bitterness rolled off my tongue. Furrowing my brows tightly, I spun on my heels and grabbed my jacket. "I'm grabbing Charlie, stay here just in case." I told Esme and stormed off. "Charlie!" In no time, Charlie rushed in from the spare bedroom. "Dr. Cullen," he addressed. "Let's go, we're going to expand our search." He nodded and called for the boys to join us. Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob spun in from upstairs. "What?" Emmett said on full alert. "We're going to expand our searches, come now." Charlie ordered and the boys obeyed.

**Edward's Perspective**

…_I'm so high, I can hear heaven_

_Whoa, heaven_

_No heaven don't hear me_

"Now," I told Dakota and she began making fake fusses and whines—loud enough to be heard upstairs. When I heard the ceiling creak, I quickly pretended I was asleep. Angling my head a little to the left, I shut my eyes and began breathing calmly. The door slammed open, and my father's boots were heard on the concrete floor. "Shut the fuck up!" He shouted at Dakota, but she fussed more. "I'm hungry!" She whined. I heard my father growling. "Oh, you're hungry, are you?" She whimpered, but I knew she was nodded looking pitiful. I prayed my plan was working. After hearing something click, I opened on eyes slightly to see vaguely him un-cuffing the girl, and grabbing her elbow hard before dragging off with her. With his back now turned to me, Dakota pulled away from him. "That hurts!" She cried, and in one swift movement, she yanked the key from the clip it hanged on from his jeans' loop hole. Dad grabbed her arm again, but didn't see her shifting the key to the free hand. He dragged her off once more, and she turned to face me with a big smile placed on her face. I nodded at her, and she jumped on his shoe with force from her little cowgirl boots. He released her and yowled, but she raced over to me and went for my shackles. Dad spun and saw. Running over to us, I threw my foot at his stomach, kicking him hard enough to send him to the ground. That would only delay him for a short moment, but it was enough for Dakota to un-cuff me. Jumping up feeling _like_ a freaking escaped prisoner, I went into attack mode on my Dad while Dakota went for her parents. I just hoped she could wake them up.

Dad punched me in my face, but I only stumbled, refusing to let my guard slip. "Clever little punk ass!" He spat. I smirked at him, and race towards him. When he produced a small black remote, my eyes widened as the electrical current hit me. I yelled and dropped to my knees, shaking in the process. "Edward!" I heard Dakota say, and I saw her racing to help me, but I shouted out to her, "No, Dakota don't! Get your parents and _go!_" My Dad glared at her. "You're not going—"

Using my body's weight, I quickly ignored my pain and tackled him, which sent the remote flying from his hand and sliding. I head butted him, but he didn't get knocked out like I had hoped. Quickly turning to Dakota, I barked once more. "Get your parents and _leave_!" She sniffled. "No! I'm staying with you—"

"Damn it, do as I _say_!" I said with more venom in my voice, but she stayed in her place. "Dakota, damn it—_leave_!" My throat ached at the pain from my loud shout, but it made her move quickly to her parents and started shaking them. A punch went across my face and my father rolled and raced for Dakota, but I quickly jumped to my feet and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the side before I tried restraining him again. I heard gasps and swearing from other unknown voices, but I knew it was Dakota's parents. I turned my head to see them all staring at me with wide eyes. "GO!" I barked, and easily dodged an upcoming fist at me. Glaring at my Dad, I wrapped my fingers tightly around his neck and began choking him. His hands gripped my forearms and his nails dug into them making the skin break.

My attention went back to the family who was no longer around; in fact I saw the basement door to the outside open. At least they were now safe, that was all I cared about. A sudden _snap_ made me cringe and scream. Darting my eyes back to my father, I saw both of his hands wrapped tightly around my right forearm, he had broke my arm, but I didn't understand how. My strength weakened at that point, and he took it as his advantaged. Rolling to where I was on the bottom, my face was beginning to get punches left and right. One punch nearly broke my jaw, but busted my lip. I had to keep fighting, I had to. With the determination still in me, I used my left arm and soccer punched him in the face. He spat out a tooth along with blood I had punched out. Taking it as my opportunity to get the advantaged, I head butted him, but since he was off guard, he fell off me. I jumped to my feet and raced for the basement door, but the electricity coursed through me again and I dropped down in feeble position yelling. The electricity was stronger and more pain coursed through me.


	20. XX

**Lyrics Used: Evanescence "Tourniquet"**

* * *

**XX**

_My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation_

My eyes watered up at the pain coursing through me—curling up in a tighter ball as if hoping to ease the electrical shocks, but my screams kept coming out in more strangled and loud. "STOP! STOP!" I begged, but my father was one to never show mercy, which shocked me when the pain stopped and I was gasping for air. Cold sweat running down my face, heart was pounding against my ribs so hard and fast that it ached. When I opened my eyes, my vision came into focus; there someone stood. Someone I never expected to ever see. "Alice?" Were my eyes playing tricks on me? I blinked a few times and saw the pixie black-haired spiky girl. Her eyes were wide as she hovered over me. "My God, what did he do to you?" She said in shock. "Alice! Help me with Creepy-Edward." I heard Rosalie say. Jerking my head (although it hurt), I saw Rosalie with the remote in her hand, a shovel in the other. My Dad was out cold on the ground. I stared wide-eyed at the scene. "What are you two doing here?" I demanded. Rosalie glared. "Saving your ass, of course!"

"Yeah, we're not fragile!" Alice smacked my bad arm and I groaned in agony. "Whoops! Sorry, my bad!"

"Alice, you idiot! He's injured, no smacking our little brother."

"I said I was sorry! Sheesh people! Like I even knew…"

I inhaled sharply through my nose. "You shouldn't even be here." I said whilst using my good arm to support me upward. I saw Alice shaking her head at Rosalie when I turned to face them. "Gross! I'm not touching him; he's greasy and smells funny." Rosalie shook her head. "Ali, just do it."

"If I get an infection, I'm gonna hurt you, Rose."

"You won't—"

"How would you know? You got a medical degree?"

"Alice!"

"I'm doing it!"

Rosalie lifted him by his legs and Alice lift from under his arms. Both of them moving rather slowly, but in no time got him to the wall I was chained to. "Err, what are—"

Before I could ask, I had my answer and they chained his wrists up. "Never mind…"

The girls looked back at me with wide grins, obviously proud of themselves. "Let's get you home, then!"

Rosalie helped me stand on my feet without touching my bad arm. "How did you guys even find me?"

"Some family caught us as we were driving down the road. Once they said what was happening, we put two and two together." Alice answered from the basement's door. "Can you stand?" I nodded at Rosalie and started dragging my feet. They felt like jelly, but I wasn't gonna admit that to them. They'd probably—well Alice—would think I was getting paralyzed or something. "Your father is damn ugly! What did your Mom see in _that_ thing?" Alice scrunched her face up in disgust, and I laughed. "I look enough like—"

"You are adorable, he's…a Yeti." I burst out laughing, but my body ached like hell, and I winced. "Alice, please don't make me laugh—hurts too much."

"Sorry Eddie."

My eyes suddenly glanced back at my Dad. I sighed and looked at the girls. "Let's stay here for now. I doubt that family is going to return here tonight anyhow." I said. The girls looked at me oddly. "Err, why would we stay here? Everyone is worried about you, Edward."

"I have to do something." Alice's eyes widened. "You're kidding me, Edward, why? You'd be no better than—"

"He's caused me so much pain and agony over the years, Alice. Seventeen years. He fucked me up, I'm still unfixable, I may seem that I'm fixed and alright, but I never have been. Because each time I looked in the mirror, I saw _him_, and that alone brought back all the pain he caused me."

"Edward, I understand, but _killing_ your Dad won't solve anything!" I looked at Rosalie. "It's a start to some closure. Closure I've been wanting for a long time now." My eyes darted back to my Dad and I felt anger boil inside me. It was never going to stop unless one of us is dead. So it looks like we found out who is gonna die. But I didn't want to kill him while he was out cold. I wanted him to look at me and feel the fear of dying. I want him to feel something, something that would allow him to know that this was how I felt for seventeen years. Revenge doesn't solve anything. I've heard that saying before, and I agree. It doesn't, but it's a start to solving something.

The girls were reluctant, but they refused to leave me alone. They knew I was going to stay and do it regardless they stay or not. I told them to not call anyone until this was done. I knew good and well everyone else would stop me and I'd be back to square one. Not solving anything and staying in this mess. They wouldn't understand. They didn't live through it. I have, I have the emotional scars—permanent, yet invisible scars. I stayed in the basement, sitting across from my father on the floor waiting. Rosalie had my bad arm in a hand-made sling with a dish towel, but after my father was waking up, they went upstairs—obviously not wanting to see this side of me, the vengeful and lust-filled Edward.

Dad shook his head slightly and groaned. Once he lifted his head up and everything registered, he looked at me. "What the hell are you doing, boy?" He barked. I smirked, "something that should have happened a year ago."

"What are you implying?" I felt my head shook, and I got to my feet. The butcher's knife's blade glistening in the sun's setting position peeking through the window. "It won't stop, never will. You won't have peace unless I'm dead. I can't get closer with you _alive_. So where do you think this is going to, Edward?" His eyes widened. "I am your—"

"A father is someone that loves and cares for their child. You sir, are _no_ father of mine. Carlisle James Cullen is _my_ father. You, you're a lost cause, someone no one will miss."

"How dare—!"

"Tell me, what were you thinking would happen if you did kill me, hmm? You think your life will go back to that lie you had everyone believe?" I shook my head again, enjoying this. "No, they know the real you now. The only place you'd return to is prison. Mom even realized enough was enough and left you. She'll get out of jail, she'll have another chance at life, but your life will be behind bars until your death bed." My voice was dark and cruel. Almost cold and sickening, but I needed this closure, I needed it more than anyone could ever understand. If I wanted to live life and be a Cullen, I had to get this shadow out of me. Looking at the blade, I noticed me in it; my bronze hair was messy like always, pale face with the black and blue spots along my cheeks, my bottom lip stained with dried blood, and my green eyes were dark. "You wouldn't kill me, you're too soft!"

My head jerked to him and I chuckled, "too soft, huh? I've went through hell for seventeen years. I took beatings on a regular basis, I remained living, even though I prayed for death to consume me, but I held on. Even to this day, I went off on my own to find you. I remained putting a fight. It was me against the world for years, and I pulled out of it all—still pulling out, but if you ask me, I say that makes me stronger than you'll ever be." He glared, and I decided to end this once and for all. Keeping his smirk on my face, I bent down in front of him, blade positioned at his throat. Finally, the fear was shown. "And now I'm going to end another battle I've been having."

"Please don't! Stop!" He yelled out in panic. I laughed without humor. "Funny, those were my exact words for seventeen years, and yet…you ignored me. Karma is a bitch. I don't feel sorry for you, nor will I ever think of you again after this day." He was panicking, I saw the fear in his eyes plain as night and day. "Edward, son, put down the knife." My smirk faded and I looked over to see Carlisle. "He deserves it, Dad!"

"Son, don't let him turn you into something you're not. Put the knife down."

"How'd you find—"

"Rosalie and Alice called us, told us everything. I know how you feel, you want to kill him, make him feel the pain you've felt for years. But son, this isn't the way. You got your point across, look at the man; he's terrified, but also remember, that you doing this to him makes you no better." My eyes down casted to Edward's eyes, and I saw myself in his fearful face. Carlisle was right, I kill him, I wouldn't be any better. My eyes began to sting as I fought tears trickling down. "I want him to feel the pain he's caused me for years, Dad! Can't you see that? It won't end, not unless one of us is gone." I said through clenched teeth, but I broke down and cried when I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder. The knife was still gripping in my hand, but once I felt his hand on mine, I allowed him to take it from me. "It's over now." He said and pulled me into a hug. I cried in his shoulder and I jerked my head back when I head a gunshot. There Edward was eyes open wide with fear, blood trickling down from his forehead where the bullet hit him. I turned to see Charlie with the gun in his hand. "I don't—"

"He's gone, kid. It's over now." Charlie said, but I was lost. I couldn't kill him, yet Charlie did it? "I said you wouldn't be any better, I meant that. And I knew you'd guilt yourself later, but I also knew that he'd never stop." Carlisle said. _It's over now…_


	21. XXI

**Lyrics Used: Hilary Duff "Happy"

* * *

****XXI**

_I'm happy and I can thank myself  
If it were up to you I'd be in my bed crying  
But I'm happy and I know that makes you sad  
After all the things you put me through  
I'm finally getting over you_

Esme threw her arms around me when she saw me. I don't think she realized I had a broken arm until I winced. She looked at me apologetically. I smiled small and pulled her into my arms. She sobbed in the arch of my neck, but I just held onto her. "Everything's okay now, Mom," I told her repeatedly. But she was still crying. "Please don't cry." She pulled away and smiled widely at me while wiping her tears away. "I thought I lost you, I thought I lost my little Edward."

"No, and you never will." I smiled at how true that finally was. "He's finally gone." I said more to myself than to her.

Hearing footsteps, I looked at the stairway to see my brothers. Their eyes were wide, but they raced over to me. Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up while Jasper clung onto me from the back. "Don't ever run off like that again!" Emmett said in pure relief. I laughed. "I won't." I promised. Only this time I knew it was true. Finally I could move on with life and not look over my shoulder each time. I could finally laugh, be alive. I've stared death in the face more than once, but now I'm finally seeing the light instead of the darkness that once surrounded me. It was a great feeling, nothing weighing me down anymore. I'm finally free.

"Hey kid," Emmett placed me down, when I did, I saw Jacob. Why was he here? "Hi,"

"Can I talk to you?" I nodded and followed him out the front door. I looked at my family and smiled before closing the front door. The cool wind whipped my face, Jacob sat on the porch stairs and I sat next to him. "I'm sorry." He said, but I so did I at the same time. Now both of us were looking at each other in shock. "What are you sorry for?" We actually laughed at how intoned we were at the moment. Jacob sighed, "I'm sorry for not being the friend I wanted to be for you. Now why are you sorry?"

"For attacking you and not hearing you out," his eyes widened a bit. "But still, I shouldn't have taken it to heart."

"You had every right to take it to heart. I was out of line."

"I wasn't thinking. I abandoned you. Someone I looked at as…well, as a little brother. You make me think of Seth in ways. You two are just similar." My shoulders shrugged. "I'm practically everyone's little brother it seems. Alice and Rosalie claim I'm their little brother, of course due to the adoption, I'm legally Emmett's and Jasper's."

"Yeah, I know. You have it made, kid. When you were missing, all I saw was how much it tore everyone apart. You're the glue that keeps everyone together."

I chuckled at that. "Weird how things become," he nodded in agreement. "I'm glad you're back, though. Glad you're finally free of that asshole."

"You're not the only one. I'm practically dancing. It's a relief to have closure, now I can move on."

"You saved a family too. That's something to be proud of. Charlie gave me the gist of it all. You had guts sacrificing yourself for that family. Not many would do that."

"I couldn't think of myself when they were in danger. Just couldn't."

"And you formed a plan, and they escaped. You could have died; you do realize that, right?" I gazed up at the darkened sky and nodded. "Yeah, but I wasn't thinking of it at the time. I guess when you have a motive or something else you feel is more important than yourself, a new side comes out of you." Jacob cupped my good shoulder, and I smiled at him. "So, can we be friends again?"

"We never stopped; just had a clash was all."

"Good, I know a great friend when I see one, be stupid to lose it." Jacob chuckled. "Ya' know what, kid? I was thinking the same thing." Our reunion was cut short when Charlie came over to us. "Alright Edward, let's get that damn shock collar off you." I can't believe I forgot about the collar around my neck. It turns out that Edward picked that place because Dakota's father was an inventor and at the time, he was helping the police into fixing some shock collars for the search dogs. I wasn't a dog, but I definitely felt pity on the dogs for experiencing the shocks they endured. Jacob laughed. When Charlie was grunting and cursing at trying to undo the collar, I was just worried he'd make it go off again, even though he assured me it wouldn't go off. "Damn thing!" He blasted out, Jacob was enjoying this. You could tell. "Be smarter than the collar, Charlie."

"Be quite, Jake! I'm working here."

"Charlie, allow me." Dad came into view and with a few minutes and less tugging, the collar came off and Charlie glared. "Well, I loosened it." Dad showed Charlie the clasp and said, "It wasn't that hard, you were tugging at the wrong spot." Charlie flustered and Jacob rolled on the ground laughing, I laughed too and Charlie grunted and continued to swear he loosened it. It was funny to see, which was why Jacob and I couldn't catch our breaths. My arm was aching, but I couldn't stop laughing at Charlie and Dad's bickering. "They shouldn't even have it that difficult to even put on dogs! What, they're gonna do a Scooby-Doo and take it off? Don't think so!"

"Charlie, I was just saying where to attach and detach it."

"What are you hoodlums laughing at?" Charlie said, but Jacob and I were practically dying. Dad put a hand on Charlie's shoulder and held in laughter as well. "Oh, you don't wanna know Charlie."


	22. Author's Note

**Author's Note~**

I'd like to thank you all for reading, reviewing, and favoring this story. Without you all, I would have never thought to make a sequel to this story. Thank you all for the support and emails asking me to make a sequel. However, that is the end of this series. I'll return with another story when I can. :)

With that said. I'd like to thank: **Maddy Cullen 500, anonymous, TheRandomOneStaringAtYou, Tears On The Inside**, **Anne Onymous, Uka, Alicecullen1997, Elizabug, MouseKitty, SaveMeRob, bookworm324, DragonMasterOf10, rosmarlin, cares113, 24fan1, Aniie1, DianaB17, Emily loves Edward, MaximillianCullen, senigurl1227, Squirrels1112, and toxicrose124**

Thank you so much for the favorites and reviews. You all supported me through this story, I do hope many others will enjoy the Confessions of a Runaway series just like you all have. Thank you all once again

~Dravvin Rayne


End file.
